The Ancients: A story about Ninja
by Second Flash of Konoha
Summary: A race of Ancient beings is guiding, but also threatening the worlds without the humans notice. They sent Naruto back in time to prepare him for what he will have to face in the future! AU powerful, smart, bloodline Naruto x FemHaku x Yugito x femOC Harem
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A race of Ancient beings is guiding, but also threatening the worlds without the humans notice. Read and see how Naruto is connected to all this and what enemies he will have to face! AU story powerful, smart and bloodline Naruto x FemHaku x Yugito x FemOC R&R!

The story is playing in the "World of the Ninjas" meaning the Naruto universe. But there are seven worlds in the story; this is only about one of them, so you can expect some more epic stories about other Anime after this one, in form of sequels. I don't know when Tsunade leaves Konoha in canon, but in my story she left almost six years before Kyuubi attacks.

Pairings: Naruto **x** femHaku **x** Nii Yugito **x** femOC (Harem)

But enough of all that lets start with the story.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other Anime/Manga series._

**ooo000ooo**

**The Ancients: A story about Ninja**

_Prologue: The Beginning_

There were many Worlds out there, seven to be exact. Most were inhabited by humans, but one World was special. It is the World of the Immortals, born many millennia before the other six. It harbours beings of immense power and wisdom, the so called Ancients. They were there since time decided to move, with varying degrees of powers amongst them. Some were pure and kind while others were evil and destructive, but all of them as old as time and not knowing death, having been alive even before the first humans were created.

Not many knew why or even how humans or the other worlds were made, many thought it was one of there own with more powers that did it and others believed that it was just an anomaly that should not have been there. Then they thought that it might have been the one that created the ancients themselves so that they may have servants as they should deserve. Yet nobody really wanted a human slave. They were very primitive and very similar to the animals that already lived on the Worlds. However, that changed slowly as the years passed by, many thousands of years. The Ancients watched as they grew into big civilizations, each world more different than the other yet all having much similitude.

A fraction of the Ancients soon became more and more interested in them as the humans grew intelligent while others simply didn't care. It all became worse when some of the evil Ancients started going to the other Worlds to make the Humans suffer and take fun in creating natural disasters that killed hundreds, destroying the villages and cities that the humans built and taking many of them as slaves and servants to do chores or just torture them for their own pleasure. The Humans called them Demons, those that came from the deepest level of Hell, they said. Humans did have weapons of many kinds, and many techniques to fight, with each world having a different type, used for many battles and wars with themselves. They outnumbered the few Ancient Demons at least ten thousand to one, yet they were no threat to them, and unfortunately, could only run and hide.

The more peaceful of the Ancients took pity in the weak humans and failed to understand how some of their kind could do such things out of fun. Sixty-four years after the first Ancient stepped foot to the Human Worlds to create destruction and demolition, it was finally decided that enough was enough. The more powerful of the Ancients that took the humans' sides went out to the six Human Worlds. For the Humans, they came to be known as the Angels, coming down from the Heavens to save them. 'Demons' and 'Angels' fought. It was no easy mission since it was hard to defeat an Ancient, they would just reform again some where after been destroyed. They had to capture and bring back all Ancients and also had to make sure to block more from coming to the human worlds. So the war went for over five hundred years before the battle eventually ended, with the humans' side as winner. But the price was too high. Many humans died even if they hadn't fought: they were simply in the way. Also, almost all of the human creations and technology was destroyed as well, and so they had to start again from nothing. The worst was that the Worlds themselves were damaged. The power the ancients fought with was enormous. Would the battles have taken more years, the planets would have died and collapsed.

It was the ancients' fault, therefore their responsibility. Many powerful ancients were charged with the task to create a powerful barrier that would keep anyone from venturing into the human worlds. Only the most powerful of them could dream of bypassing it. Also a council was created that made and enforced many laws regarding the humans. They were the ones who helped the worlds to heal. Powerful Ancients like Kami, Destiny and Shinigami were charged to watch over them and guide them, as well as keep them from destruction and holding a balance.

They later discovered that the humans developed powers, similar to their own, only much weaker. It was the leftover of their energies that remained in the human worlds from the big battles that was absorbed over years by the humans. The powers were different in each world, but it was evident since the ancients were spread through the worlds, each had a different level or kind of power. With the leftover powers even a few new beings were created in some worlds. The human called them Monsters, Demons, Hollows, Devil Fruits, Bijuu and others things. Also many of the fallen and defeated Ancients forgot their Weapons in some of the human worlds. Most of them were in the World of the Pirates. The weapons were different types of Swords, Spears, Shields and Scythes. The most powerful of them were what the humans of that world called 'the twelve Dragonswords'. Some of the Ancients tried to get them back, but the barrier was already up. The Weapons were of immense Power, but luckily, humans could only tap into a very little amount of it. So the Ancients forgot about them and created new weapons for themselves.

**ooo000ooo**

_The World of the Ancients_

It has now been three thousand five hundred years since the barrier had been created and the council of the Ancients now sat together in a huge luxury room. There were twenty five of them, the most powerful of them, Kami herself, was in charge most of the time. It was a rare occasion for them to meet together to discuss something. The last time someone called a meeting with all of them was six hundred and forty years ago when a powerful Ancient, named Bartholomäus, tried to break the great barrier out of boredom to lead some of them into the human worlds. He was stopped and drained off of his powers by twenty Ancients in order to make a statement that the laws were not to be broken. Even though they could not be killed, they could lose all their life energy which results in 'dead', but only someone very powerful could sap an Ancient from his life force. If the guilty Ancient was already extremely powerful, then it would need more than one to erase him.

"Everybody has arrived. Arwan please do tell why you called a meeting." spoke Kami with a soft voice. She was a beautiful woman that looked like she was in her twenties. She had blue eyes and long white hair that were braid in front of her lying between her D cups. Her height was around five feet seven, giving her an overall lean and lithe appearance. The Ancients were all humanoid, one of the reasons why they took so much interest in the humans. All of them were in their prime, and very handsome and charming.

Arwan was another beauty, five feet six in height with long golden hair and brown eyes and perfect C cups. "It is the Ninja World. I sense that something terrible will happen there that the humans will not be able to stand against. It will destroy the Ninja World completely and maybe spread to others as well. We cannot bypass the barrier without taking it down, therefore we cannot help. If we take it down then the battle of three thousand five hundred years ago would repeat itself again. Yet if we don't interfere, it will still be very bad for the humans."

Destiny spoke, "Why bring that up Arwan? Did we not already sense these events ten years ago? Fate and I have already chosen a child that shall be the saviour to prevent it all, as it was decided by the council."

Arwan replied, "Yes I know, but I am afraid this is not what we have sensed. Something new and more terrible will happen and it will be very soon, a decade or two. The child you chose a mere human, even with a Bijuu sealed in him that was created by our powers, will not be able to stand against it. I don't know what it is that will happen, but it is similar to our kind I believe. We have to decide what to do, either find a way around the barrier or take it down." her anxious expression after the statement worrying everyone. Arwan was always the most sensible when it came to prophecies.

"This is bad but we definitely can't let the barrier down. Why let hundreds of ancients go lose, if it could be just a weak one that was left from the big war? He maybe survived the drain of his life force somehow and needed so many years to regain some of his strange back. But he would still need a new body and I doubt he could have found a strong one in a human world." told Eragon thoughtfully.

"I agree, Eragons hypothesis seems most plausible. We have to let it play out and hope that the humans can handle it or find a loophole for the barrier." said Fate.

"Hmm there _is_ a loophole..." said Shinigami

"Do tell please Shinigami," said Kami

"The boy, we could make him into one of us, and he would already be there by then. When I am there, I could give him 'the Hundred Trials' and if he passes he will become one of us." Shinigami stated. He was a dark haired young man in his twenties clothed in a colourful royal tunic.

"No! It is impossible for a human to pass them all. He would just die and not even try to save his world when he is dead:" said Destiny

"Well, there is another way as well." said Kami with a heavy sigh, catching everyone's attention. "I promised to keep silent about it…but it probably is the only way to solve this. One of us is currently in the Ninja World. It is Gabriel, she may be able to handle it with our guideline."

"Gabriel is there? How is that possible…and why would she need guideline?" asked Zeus.

"It is complex. She is one of us and yet she is not. Gabriel is one that does not strafe for destruction and would not break our laws. She is extremely powerful, strong enough to bypass the barrier, but she never told anyone how she does it, no matter what was offered to her, she just told everyone that they would not be able to do it anyway. She is there as a human, her powers and memories sealed away by herself and her body that of a human infant." said Kami, making everyone wonder why someone would do something like this. "She created the human body with her own powers. It should be stronger and less limited than that of normal humans."

It was Shinigami that voiced everyone's thoughts. "But why would Gabriel do something like this? Why give up power?"

"Because she does not truly give it up, the moment she dies as a human she will gain it all back. She does enjoy the life of a human and has already done this a few times before. She would definitely be the best choice of action to handle this situation. We may be able to weaken her seal that suppresses her Ancient powers a bit so that her true powers can come out a little, then she might stands a chance against this new threat. It may be surprising, but she is the boy that was chosen by Destiny and Fate." Kami said.

"Hahahaa, she made a human male body and is this chosen child of his time? I knew that she was a lesbian but that is just rich hahaha…" commented the white haired Ancient by the name of Sparda.

"Yes, it is amusing I guess. Unlike our world were us few females are usually more powerful than the many males; the human worlds are mostly ruled by men. She probably thought that it would have been more fun as one." stated Arwan

It was decided; each and every member of the council voiced their agreement and gave their blessing. They would use their enormous powers to lead the little human boy that once was a powerful female Ancient named Gabriel, to key events in his life to face the up coming threats and weakened the seal that suppressed his Ancient powers to give him an advantaged bloodline. He would become the chosen one to either save the World of the Ninjas or let it get destroyed by whatever threat it is that may want to claim it.

**ooo000ooo**

_The World of the Ninjas, small border Village of Fire and Tea Country_

It had been one and a half days since a large group of bandits raided the village. Not only did the bandits leave with some young women and everything of value that the village had, but they completely obliterated the village, killing any that dared to stand in their way. The other survivors of this event left the village soon after, trying to find asylum in a neighbouring village. Everything lay in rubbles and some areas were still burning, a foul smell was in the air coming from all the dark smoke and the slowly rotten corpses on the streets.

Then a bright white light appeared in the middle of a still burning area, but when the light died down no fire was left and not even smoke was nearby. In the middle where the light had just flashed lay now a small baby boy. The small baby had white hair, bright blue eyes containing what seems like little white stars in them, almost like a Doujutsu. He was sleeping peacefully, unaware of everything around him. He was wrapped in some white clothes like would most new born be.

An hour later, two figures, a young raven-haired girl of seven years and a beautiful blonde woman stood quietly at the edge of the burning remains bathed in a red-orange glow, the scent of burning corpses stinging their sensitive noses. They had been wandering for days, hoping to finally seek refuge in the small backwater village only to come upon the scene before them. A bandit raid, common among these times of war where victims find themselves resorting to actions of this kind to survive and one could only estimate the level of carnage from the torn bodies strewn across the village's entrance.

It was atruly horrific sight indeed...

The woman's eyes locked onto the mutilated body nearest to her; one that had been disembowelled by a well-placed swing of a bladed weapon and she began to shiver, an uncontrollable fear taking over her mind despite her experience with such as a famous medic. Her subconscious fed her images of a dreadful past, pictures of her knelt over a loved one with her blood soaked hands and a terrified expression. Her eyes dilated as she shook uncontrollably. "It's not the same...It's not the same..." She chanted in her mind but her body would not listen as she clutched at the green stone hanging from her neck. "It's not the same!"

A gentle squeeze of her hand turned her attention downwards and onto her charge. The child whimpered softly as she continued to gaze upon the sight with a terrified expression, her young eyes never having been exposed to such tragedies as yet. She was not the only one afraid she realized and with that thought she wiled her body to calm, if only to spare her little one of future nightmares to come. She squeezed back, causing the girl to return her stare and she managed a shaky smile.

"Let's leave this place, Shizune..."

The girl nodded and they turned, willing to leave everything they witnessed burning with the rest of the wreckage. Suddenly, the crying of a small child reached their ears and she became alert, her training as a ninja coming to surface. She turned towards the sound and moved the still trembling child behind her to shield her better and walked slowly towards the sound, wondering if enemies would be still around.

A small baby appeared, bathed in the same orange light as it lay on a spot of green grass, wrapped in some white clothes. Strangely everything around the baby seemed burned, but the spot it was laying on was somehow perfectly fine. The woman finally stopped in front of him, knelt down and started to check the baby for injuries. She sighed in relief as she found nothing, the baby was in perfect health. It was clear to her that it was an orphan; the small village was empty now after all. The boy was a new born, only a day old at most, he even had still his wristband with his name on, but it only said 'Naruto'. She remembered that newborns got such wristbands in big hospitals from the time when she was still in Konoha. The odd thing was that this small village had no hospitals, only some doctors that would work from their own homes. She pushed this thoughts aside for now and wondered what she should do, she could not just leave the baby here, so she would have to take him with her, at least to the next town and also had to give him milk soon and she needed to clean his diapers to calm him down a little.

"We will take him with us Shizune, let's go." she said as she took the baby carefully into her arms and then took the girl by the hand.

**ooo000ooo**

Tsunade, Shizune and baby Naruto had been on the road now for two days. The next village wasn't far anymore and they would arrive there in the next hour or two.

Nothing much happened in the past days, the first thing Tsunade did was breastfeeding Naruto with the help of a medical jutsu she created that allowed her to produce mother milk. She enjoyed teasing Shizune, constantly asking her if she would like to try and breastfeed Naruto too. The poor girl got of course very embraced, which gave Tsunade a good laugh. They also stopped at a small clean river to bath. Tsunade also used the opportunity to catch some fish to eat, which she cooked on a small camp fire with Shizune's help, mostly because the young girl will need to learn how to do it herself later on. They also got fresh clothes for Naruto, but unfortunately the only thing they had was some of Shizune's clothes, so he was now wrapped in a black yukata that was a bit too big for him.

Two hours later, they were almost there at a small village, where they could stay in a hotel for a couple of days and get more supplies, especially for Naruto. Tsunade had never been here before and just hoped that the village had a small casino or gambling hall. Shizune hoped for some hot springs and Naruto was just sleeping peacefully.

Now finally inside of the village they searched for some place to stay. However instead of a hotel, they found the market street and so they went into a clothes shop. They bought cute baby clothes of different colours with either a silver cartoon dragon, a white cartoon Tiger or a cartoon Slug printed on them. They also good all kind of supplies they would need for a baby, not knowing how long they would have to take care of him before finding a nice orphanage.

Tsunade lovingly dressed him into the first set of the new clothing before leaving the store. Naruto looked really cute in the outfit and seemed like he loved the new clothes as if they were very comfortable, but it was probably just the attention of his _mother_ that he enjoyed. Tsunade indeed gave him a lot of attention, as well as affection with hugs and kisses, she talked and smiled at him like a mother would to her new born baby.

After shopping they went to a small restaurant and ate some lunch, after breastfeeding Naruto. After that they finally found a small Inn to stay and got a room with two sleeping mats and a bathroom, so they each took a bath, with Naruto getting new diapers. Since it was already late Naruto was asleep fast, but would most likely wake up in the middle of the night like he always did.

Tsunade made Shizune go to bed as well and breathed a sigh of relief as she left to find some place with sake.

She really needed some.

**ooo000ooo**

_Five years later, somewhere in Fire Country_

A small five year old boy with spiky white hair and blue eyes with little white stars in them was currently playing tag with a twelve year old black haired girl, both laughing happily and enjoying themselves. A beautiful blond haired woman looking like twenty-five was watching the two kids with a smile on her face. The group of three were currently on the road, travelling towards River Country.

It has been almost five years since Tsunade and Shizune found little Naruto. They had visited many orphanages back then, but thought that none of them was good enough for their little Naru-chan. It was after a few months had passed, that Tsunade realized that she had become attached to the little boy and could not give him away anymore. She saw him as her own son and she decided to adopt him as such and make him the heir of her almost dead clan, the Senju. After all she was in her forties already; it was probably her last chance to have her own baby. He was a god send giving her live new meaning and happiness together with Shizune who was like a daughter to her.

Naruto was a very cheerfully child and loved to laugh a lot and to make others laugh as well, with whatever means necessary. He could speak and walk surprisingly early and was very interested in Ninjas and wanted to become just like his Kaa-san and 'Zune-nee-chan. They had started teaching him some very basics when he became three, not really believing that he would be able to understand them, but to their surprise he did. He was a little genius that worked hard and didn't stop until he succeeded.

The three were in good mod and fully unaware that right now the Kyuubi was attacking their home villages, Konoha.

**ooo000ooo**

Right now, Konoha was attacked by a powerful and nine tailed demon fox.

On the battlefield the hundreds of Ninjas fought fearless against the powerful demon, hoping to stop it somehow to safe their families and their village or to at least buy some time for their leader the Yondaime Hokage, to find a technique, arrive and defeat the beast. They threw jutsus after jutsus at the beast, some were blowing fire dragons from their mouths towards the fox, others created earth dragons on the grounds that shot projectiles from their mouths towards the beast and others fought with lightning jutsus or wind jutsus, and many others different attacks.

Then suddenly a huge toad appeared on the battleground, almost as tall as the demon fox. It was the Yondaime Hokages summon, everybody cheered seeing that their beloved leader arrived on top of the boss toad Gamabunta and hoped that he had a plan to stop the demon. The Ninjas felt back with the wounded to not get in the way of the two massive beasts and watched the battle from afar, but still near enough to jump in and help if their leader should need it.

"**Minato is this who I think it is?" **asked the giant toad worried.

"Yes Bunta, it is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the nine Bijuu. I have a plan Bunta, I will summon the Shinigami to help me to seal the fox into a newborn baby. I need you to buy me enough time to perform the Jutsu. Can you do it?" asked Minato

"**Are you nuts!?"** yelled Gamabunta, clearly not liking the idea of summoning the Death God himself or to fight the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Please Bunta, this is the last time we will fight side by side, this jutsu will cost me my soul and I will die. Please help me to protect my people for a last time Bunta." pleaded the young Hokage.

"**Alright Minato, I will do my best. You better don't mess this one up. I don't think that I can hold the Kyuubi off for long."** told Gamabunta with a heavy sigh

"Thank you Bunta." he said and looked at the small blond haired infant in his arms and spoke in a low voice "I am sorry for what I have to do Naruto. I would not have done this if there was any other way but…I fear that you will die as well as the rest of the viliage if I don't use this technique. The Kyuubi is just too powerful. It is better to life with a chance to be seeing as a hero and knowing to have saved thousands of people then to die as a new born together with a whole village, but I can still not help but feel guilty to force this upon you." said Minato to the small baby with a sad look in his eyes. He then begun with the hand seals for his forbidden jutsu, the **Shiki Fuujin** (_Corpse Spirit Sealing Method_), that summoned the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into the an infant.

Minato created the technique, but unknown to him he was manipulated to do so. Shinigami, of the Ancients Counsel appeared in his dreams to give the knowledge to summon him to a little extend in a spiritual form. At first it was so that the chosen one would gain the power of a Bijuu to safe the world, but now things changed, he now had a different task. He appeared behind Minato, only visible to the eye of his summoner. He was disguised as a blue skinned white haired demon with sharp teethes and a horn on his forehead, clothed in white robes holding a knife in his mouth. He grinned wicked after seeing Gabriels human form and the Kyuubi.

He took a hold of the Kyuubi and drained it completely off of his life force. After a few minutes the Kyuubi vanished from everybody's sight, completely erased from existence. After all, if they wanted to weaken the seal on Gabriels human form they could not just seal something like a Bijuu into it, it would only screw everything up.

"**I did not wish to seal away the demon, I preferred to absorb it into myself, but a payment will still have to be made!"** came the Shinigamis booming voice that only Minato could hear.

Minato could not believe what he just saw, the technique went not as he had planed, it went even better. The Kyuubi was completely gone now and little Naruto was saved from the fate of a Jinchuuriki. He smiled and nodded "H-hai you can take my soul now as payment Shinigami." he said.

"**No mortal. You already used all of your live force by summoning me; it was the price of your technique. When I disappear then your life force will as well and you will cease to live. The payment for my help shall be Uzumaki Naruto."**

"W-what!? No that can't be! You can't take him I WON'T let you. HE HAS TO LIVE! HE HAS TO!!" yelled Minato as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"**Foolish mortal, you have no say in this, the Ancients Counsel has already decided on it. But do not fear he will live, he will receive training and he will receive a family and happiness. He is needed for a task that only he can do, lay him to the ground and step aside so that I can do what is needed and be proud at what you have accomplished, not everybody becomes a hero such as yourself." **spoke Shinigami.

Minato was shocked, he not only was praised by THE death god, but Naruto would be blessed and become a saviour one day. He smiled proudly at Naruto and lay him on the ground like the Shinigami had told him to do, fully ignorant of his summon and his ninjas curious eyes on him wondering who he was yelling at. He stepped aside and a bright white light appeared surrounding the baby, making everybody unable to see for a moment. Shielded by the light nobody noticed the babies blond hair turning into a soft white and little white stars appearing in his small blue eyes. When the light died down the baby was gone, on a travel through time not to be seen anytime soon.

When the Ninjas looked at their leader they could see a big cloud of smoke, showing the departure of the toad summon and their leader face down on the ground…dead.

_Too be continued…_

**ooo000ooo**

Sooo, prologue ends here. How do you like it so far?

Naruto was found by Tsunade five years before the Kyuubi attacked. For the once that didn't got it, the Ancients send Naruto five years back in time and made him meet Tsunade. When Naruto became five years old he was born again but the new born Naruto was send back in time again of course, so there will be only ONE Naruto in the story, the one with Tsunade!

Next chapter will be a huge Time Skip; also a nice battle scene and a new OC will be introduced as well.

Please leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter I am curious about what you think and if you like it or not. Also I just love reviews! lol

Also thank you for reading my story, I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other Anime/Manga series.

**ooo000ooo**

**The Ancients: A story about Ninja**

Chapter one – An heir to a not existing clan…

_When the Ninjas looked at their leader they could see a big cloud of smoke, showing the departure of the toad summon, and saw their leader face down on the ground…dead_

_12 years later……_

A beautiful seventeen year old girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes stood with a katana in her hands, in a form of a sword stance, surrounded by nine men. She was five feet eight inches and wore an elegant white kimono that fitted her nice slender body perfectly, but it was now damaged and dirty from cuts and blood. She already looked tired and was badly outnumbered. This was her first battle and she was scared without a doubt, but at least the adrenalin rush kept her going. She did defeat three enemies on her own so far and it was no an easy task, but there were still more and she was injured already. It was all thanks to her bodyguards that she was even breathing right now. But now all the guards she had with her were already dead or injured. Oh, she knew she was not going to die. These bastards would most likely exchange her for a high ransom, but would maybe torture or even rape her before that, so there was no way in hell she would give up fighting now. Around them lay many bodies, some from the girl's guards, which were mainly samurai and even more from the attacking Ronin (_masterless Samurai_) and missing ninja.

It all came so suddenly. They were on there way back home after spending three years at the Fire Temple were she was training in Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Chakra control, medical techniques and many other useful things. She didn't have to go or train. It was her own decision, she wanted to be able to defend herself and others, like her mother or little sister, she was sure that her father wouldn't need it; he was a strong swordsman and trained himself whenever he had spare time. He refused to be weak, even though he had countless Samurai as his Guards and Warriors. She wanted to be strong as well, and not be dependent on others. So since the age of eight, she trained; her father got some of the better Samurais to teach her at a slow pace. Unfortunately he could not train her himself, seeing how he was almost constantly busy with work but she was still happy that she had some teachers to help with her training. Overall, she made good progress over the years, making not just her father and senseis' proud of her, but also she herself.

She wanted to learn more, but could not do so, as her teachers just hadn't any more to teach her and there wasn't anyone else with enough time to spare who could train her. When she was thirteen, she heard one of her sensei mention the Temple of Fire. He said that some of the older Monks there were strong warriors, and that even some of the strongest guards at the family estate studied there at some point. So she asked her father about letting her go to study under one of the older monks. At first he didn't agree, saying that she wasn't a warrior and that what she was learning at the estate would be more than she already needed. She knew it was the truth, but couldn't help herself and wanted to be stronger, just incase. So she never stopped asking and blackmailing…er… 'threatening' him. Finally when she turned fourteen, her father reluctantly agreed on it and set up her training at the temple, under an old monk that one of his elite guardians recommended him, for three years.

Now she had finally finished her training and was going to see her family again after three long years. She was happy, not only because she was going home, but also because of making it through the hard training that the monks had for her. She proved herself. It was much harder than she had thought it would be, yet she refused to give up. She did not want her father to think she was weak for not being able to do the monks training for three years, which she begged him for almost a year about. She was sure that he would be very proud of her now, having proved her strength.

When she came out of the Temple, a dozen guards that her father had sent for her, one of them even of his twelve elite guardians, greeted her and they began to make their way back home. It was supposed to be a safe trip, since they were in the Fire country after all and her family estate was just a six days trip away at normal speed. The first three and a half days did pass and nothing happened at all.

That's when all hell broke loose. They had just made camp again, to eat and rest afterwards. Nobody expected the ambush. Dozens of men came out of the bushes running at the camp and engaging them in a fiery battle immediately. The enemy size was overpowering them; outnumbering them three against one, and with the element of surprise on the enemy's side as well. Most of her guards were already injured before they could even draw their weapons. Worst of all, she was too shocked to do anything. She simply froze, terror running through her veins. She might have had training, but on the other hand, she had close to no experience. She had never been in a real battle before. Her guards did their best to not let anyone get close to her, and did a good job so far. Eventually she came out of her shock and drew her sword, making an even bigger target of herself. But the battle didn't go so well, there were simply too many of them. This was what she trained all these years for, so she would fight and prove herself ready. And with that thought in mind, she charged in.

That was an hour ago, and now all that was left were the last nine enemies, some of the stronger ones of the bunch, missing nins from various countries, some even of the Fire country itself. The elite guardian, Chiriku, had just fallen a minute ago and lay unconscious. All focus was solely on her now and it scared her. It was clear that she wouldn't make it without a miracle and escape wasn't an option: she was not fast enough to run away with her injuries.

"Be a good girl and give up. You don't stand a chance against us, now just give up and we won't hurt you too much if you play along. I am sure you know what we want," said one of the nine, a smug smile on his face. He was six feet tall and had a slashed Kumo forehead protector. He was bald and had a blonde beard. Dressed in dark blue and black, his clothes looked rather poor and old. He was completely uninjured, and whether it was due skill or cowardice hiding behind his comrades the whole time, she didn't know. But she did know what they wanted: money from her family.

They were greedy bastards with no honor, she was sure that they did stuff like murder or rape. She would sooner use seppuku (_A suicide ritual by disembowelment, practiced by the Japanese samurai or formerly decreed by a court in lieu of the death penalty)_, like she learned it from one of her sensei, than let one of these bastards get a hold of her. Shaking her head, she reasoned with herself. She was not stupid, she needed to be calm now, like she learned at the temple. She could not fight in the current situation, it would be suicide. She had to win with other tactics, so she calmed herself.

She left her Sword stance and lowered her Katana and sheathed it. "You are right, as much as I hate to admit it, I can not win. You seem to be the smartest and strongest out of your group being uninjured like that. You are the leader, aren't you?" She asked even though she was pretty sure that he wasn't, bandits like them rarely had a true leader, and many of them were arrogant, often starting fights among themselves.

The other eight didn't like to hear that one bit and felt insulted, even more when the reply of their comrade came, "HAHAHA I like you girl, I see you have a good eye for such things. Of course I am the strongest of them, you hear her guys? You can call me Leader-sama from now on. HAHAHA:" And yes the others did hear him, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

But the girl started again before anyone could start yelling at the piece of shit, "I thought so too, but then why still keep up with them now? I mean, look at them, they are injured and tired, some even more so than me. Surely none of them are at your skill level? I already lost all my guards and I myself am injured. If I were you, I would get rid of them while I can and get all the money for myself." She said, not bothering to hide her smirk. Nobody noted the tenth figure hidden in the surrounding, grinning as well at the cunningness that the girl had shown.

With that said the others immediately took out their weapons and kunai, ready to strike at any moment. Each person was eyeing the others, as if daring them to attack. Everyone saw that the bald ex-Kumo ninja was really considering the girl's advice. He then gave a huge grin and spoke, "That is really a good idea girly, hehe, but I am nice. I will just take you with me and let my _comrades_ leave; they really gave their all to deal with your little guards. HAHAHA." He then made his way towards the girl.

The other eight were pissed now, that bastard not only hid from the fight at the beginning, not helping in the least bit, yet now, he also dared to claim the girl all for himself? They cursed and shouted threats at him, and one ex-mist ninja just sprinted towards him, holding a Wakizashi in his hands. He jumped and raised his blade above his head to bring it down at him but the bald ex-Kumo nin reacted and jumped back to avoid the strike and took a fighting stance with a kunai in his hands.

"So you refuse my offer to go with your lives? How foolish, didn't you listen to the girl? Even she can tell that you don't stand a chance." The bald man said with a frown. He started doing hand seals, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"ENOUGH!" a six feet two inches tall man with brown hair in a ponytail and grey eyes stepped forward. He wore a scratched leaf headband, and dark shinobi attire. "You will put the weapon away this instant fool, or you will regret it. You've already cost us too much time with your idiocy."

The bald guy flinched and didn't say anything for a moment, as if reconsidering his new plans. After a while he became smug and smiled again and said, "Ohh no _Boss,_ I don't think so, you see, there may be eight of you, but you're all almost out of chakra and pretty much all of you have injuries. I can easily take you guys on; after all I did not stand away from the battle because I am weak. HAHAHA." His laughter suddenly died down when the man struck. Gasping in surprise, he barely dodged the first strike, but in the end, it was too late. The leader followed up with a slashing movement and pierced the katana through his chest. The arrogant traitor coughed out some blood, eyes looking in front of him disbelievingly. He was foolish, and underestimated him. So he paid in the most traditional way of all: with his life.

The newly outed Leader then took his sword out of the man's chest and looked at the girl before speaking, "I am impressed girl, you almost played us against each other, but you didn't expect us to have a group leader, did you? Anyway it is over now, you are coming with us and you are so going to pay me back tonight for that stunt you pulled, since I lost one men more than was necessary. And I may also let you pay back my man afterwards as well, hahaha." That of course cheered the other seven up.

Now she was really scared and she could not hide it anymore. Her fear became true, seeing how her plan had failed. It went so well at first, they were going to start a free for all, but then that bastard just had to be the group leader. This wasn't her day, hell it most likely WAS her day, the day she would DIE at. She surely wouldn't let them get her now, not after that bastard's speech, so she took her Katana back out and took a stance.

"So you still have some fight in you? I will enjoy breaking you girl, haha." Said the leader.

As soon as he finished a wind blew in front of them and they had to shield their eyes. When they opened them, they were greeted by a seventeen year old boy shielding the exhausted girl with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was six feet tall and had spiky white hair. His eyes were bright blue with white stars in them. He was dressed with a white T-shirt that had a white cartoon Slug imprinted in front and long grey baggy pants, white socks and black Ninja sandals. His clothes did not have any extra pockets like all shinobi clothes offer, and did not seem to be made out of special resistant material either. It was just standard civilian clothes. The most noticeable accessory would be that beautiful green necklace around his neck. He didn't even have a weapon pouch, but for some reason he had a katana on his back. It was all black as much as they could see.

"Sorry to crash your party, but you should not bully people like that, ladies especially." came the slick reply from the teen. He took a glance around the area and could tell that four of the girl's comrades were still alive, thanks to his medic training. But it was unlikely that they would wake up anytime soon and without treatment they would probably die.

"Who are you boy?" asked the leader, pissed that he had to waste even more time now.

_"Who are you?" _a simple question to anyone else, but even now, he just couldn't help but space out every time he heard it. He just had to remember back to the faithful day when he was two, and found out who he really was. Thanks to his photographic memory, he could still remember most things when he was really young.

Flashback -14 years ago-when Naruto was three years old

_It started as a normal day. Naruto woke up and yawned with his small hand covering his mouth, he went to living room of their hotel suit and greeted his family "Good morning 'Zune-nee-chan, kaa-san."_

"_Good morning otouto." greeted Shizune with a cheeky smile._

_Tsunade came and picked the small boy up, hugging him softly in her arms and giving him a kiss on the cheeks "Good morning Naru-chan." she said as she sat back down on her chair at the table with Naruto sitting on her lap and put Narutos breakfast in front of her. "Eat up Naru-chan, we have to go soon for some work."_

_They sometimes stayed at some villages longer and worked as doctors. It was mainly for Shizune, so that she would get some real medical experience, money was not really a issue since Tsunade was from a big clan and the last member, she still had some cash from the clan account on the bank of fire country._

_An hour later, Naruto was sitting and playing with some toys while Tsunade and Shizune fixed up some patients._

"_Hello Naruto-kun." came a softfemale voice. Naruto looked around but to his shock he was in a totally empty and silent room, it was really creepy and his family wasn't there anymore too. "Don't be afraid Naruto-kun, I am a friend." said the voice, calming him down a bit._

"_Where are you Lady?" he asked curious_

"_I am here." she said, and indeed as he looked to his left he could see her seating next to him. "Don't be afraid Naruto-kun. You fell asleep and are dreaming right now." She said with a smile. She was a beautiful woman, looking like twenty two, she had white hair that was braided in front of her._

"_Dreaming? Really? Does that mean I can fly? I always wanted to try to fly...and nee-chan said everything is possible in dreams." he asked but didn't wait for an answer, he was already in the air while laughing and having lots of fun before he even finished is sentence._

"_Uh Naruto-kun?...Narutoo-kuuun?...Naruto?...Naruto-kun don't ignore me like this...NARUTO!" she said in a powerful tone reminding him a lot of his kaa-san when she was angry._

"_H-Hai?" he asked sheepishly_

"_I came to tell you something Naruto-kun, come sit next to me and listen." she said_

"_You came here, to my dream? … I have really weird dreams, I wonder if I am moaning right now like nee-chan often does when she is asleep." he said thoughtfully_

_The lady just sweat-dropped and said "Do you know who you really are Naruto-kun?" _

"_huh? hmm…well I know my full name if that's what you mean pretty lady" he said with a cheeky smile_

"_Naruto-kun, actually you are an Ancient like me or more exact you will become one, one day. You were chosen for many great things that only you can do. You will save the World one day, Naruto-kun." she said with a kind smile_

"_Huh really?" he said not really sure what the lady really meant, the dream just keeps becoming more weird._

"_Hai. This may be only a dream Naruto-kun, but I only use it as a medium to talk to you, I am real you know."_

"_I don't believe that, you are just a weird, lying dream." he stated_

_She just shook her head and pointed a finger at his heart "I can prove it to you Naruto-kun. Did you know that__ there is a swordsman legend that says that some swordsman carry powerful weapons in their souls, they are part of them and if the swordsman is strong enough he can call it forth? This legend is true with you Naruto-kun." she said as her finger suddenly glowed white and a sword appeared in Narutos lap. It was a long Katana, beautiful looking in, in a completely black sheath with a white kanji for "Black Sword" on it._

"_This is your Soul Weapon Naruto-kun. When you wake up it will be by your side. You have a great mission Naruto-kun, you need to become strong to protect all your precious people and the rest of your world. Train hard, become a Ninja if you must, but become strong to be a saviour one day. Never forget who you really are Naruto-kun. You are the most powerful of the Ancient and the chosen one to either save this world or to let it get destroyed." she said and disappeared after giving him a kiss on the forehead. With her gone he begun to wake up, it was indeed just a dream._

End Flashback

It was indeed just a dream, but the sword was there, in his lap, the same sword of his dream. He was Naruto of the Ancients, the chosen one to save the World.

"I am Senju Naruto, heir to the Senju Clan...erm but well I have to restore the clan first though," he replied with a dazzling smile, causing massive sweat drops.

The girl ignored his stupid remark and focused on the enemies again. If the boy was any good with his sword then _perhaps_ they could win. After all he was still fresh and if he could not fight, he would not have come to help her. Even though he looked like a civilian, his flashy entrance was bad ass, and she could not help but admire his awesome body. He was cute and hot and…

Shaking her head, she desperately reeled her already tired senses in and tried to focus. There was no time for this now, so she forced those thoughts out of her mind… for now.

"Hahaha, please tell me that's a joke kid. Do you really thing we will just let you and the girl go because you think it isn't 'nice'? Look around fool, this is a battlefield, you should not have come because you will die. Unlike the girl, we do not have any need for you and my patience is ending." The leader's angry announcement caused his men to cheer in agreement. "If I were you, I would run as fast as I could boy. You are lucky that I don't feel like chasing you today."

"No can do pal, my mother always said to be nice to women, especially if they are pretty." Naruto said calmly, and glanced at the girl before speaking again with a smile on his face. "Looking at her, is there any doubt? She definitely is a beautiful one," making the girl blush.

"Plus if my mom were to hear that I didn't help her out, she would smash me through a wall, and I'm telling you right now that she has one hell of a punch." He stated, while rubbing his chin. "So come on now, I don't have all day, and some of the guys on the ground still need treatment before they die of blood loss." He shrugged nonchalantly, not really caring about an answer or anything.

No, he already had a plan. All seven men stood very near each other, so he went through a set of hand seals with alarming speed, and with a call of "**Katon: Tsuin Karyuu Sekisho **(_Fire_ _Element: Twin Fire Dragon Barrier)_."Two massive dragons, surprisingly made of white flames, came out of his mouth. One of the dragons took off in a stream of fire to the left and the other to the right, and soon, they made a circle of hot white flames surrounding the seven men. It was so hot they had to shield their faces, and desperately tried to take a step back. Each of the seven now stood back to back in the middle of the big circle of flames. The fire wall was almost nine feet high, which was extremely impressive. Then suddenly they saw something in the air and looked up. It was Naruto, who just had finished another set of hand seals, this time, for quite a basic jutsu, or so they thought.

With a cry of "**Katon: Gokakyu** (_Fire Element: Grand fireball_)"Instead of the usual red fire, he blew a giant white fireball into the middle of the circle, large enough to fill it completely. Ten seconds later he dispelled his flames, and sure enough, the bandits have perished. Checking his surroundings carefully, he found no other enemies around. Satisfied, he went over to the utterly dumbfounded girl and started a medical check up, before healing her wounds pretty quickly. It was another twenty-five minutes before he finished healing the four remaining guards as best as he could, and considering who his mother and sister were, they were in pretty good shape already.

Not bothering to wait for the four men to wake up or for the girl to calm down from her shocking experiences today, he went to seal the bodies of the dead guardians into scrolls for the girl to take home with her. Using Kage bunshin to help, he burnt the bandits but left the heads of the ones with any bounties on them. He finished after thirty minutes and noticed the girl staring at him. He went over to where she was sitting at and gave her the storage scroll with the bodies.

"This scroll has the bodies of your people that died sealed inside it. The other four should wake up soon." He stated with a warm smile. "Well then, seeing you obviously don't need my presence here anymore, I will be off now."

"NOO!" The girl immediately screamed, jumping towards Naruto and hugging him, causing the two to fall onto the ground. "Please... don't leave!" she said quietly, crying into his chest. She was still emotionally overworked and clingy to her savior.

He tried to calm her down, rubbing her back and telling her that everything is going to be ok. Finally, after another ten minutes, she was finally calm. "So erm, I am Senju Naruto. What's your name, missy?" The ever charming smile still on his face.

The girl was blushing beet red from embarrassment after realizing how she had reacted and that she had hugged a boy like that. She wasn't used to that kind of emotions and being so clingy to someone. After his question, she looked at him, hitting her self mentally for forgetting to introduce herself to her savior.

"My name is Ryuu Sumi."

"Well nice to meet you Sumi-chan, you are the Fire Daimyo's daughter, right?" This reply got a shocked look from her and a small nod.

"How do you know?"

"Well the bald guy over there, in the black and white robes, is wearing a loincloth with the character for "Fire" on it, meaning he is one of the twelve elite Guardians ordered with protecting the Fire Daimyo. So for him to be here, you must be related to the Fire Country's Daimyo in one way or another." He replied with a smile.

"Ohh, yes that is Chiriku."

_To be continued._

**ooo000ooo**

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well. Also please leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.

If you are wondering about the white flames, it is because of his bloodline limit. Which as you know came from the left over power of the Ancients. The Ancients are mostly all different in terms of Power and have different abilities too, so the humans too have different abilities as well. But with Naruto, it is different because he is an ancient himself, just with memories and powers sealed off. He created his body himself, so his bloodline comes from his own ancient's powers.

Next Chapter we will see a bit more of Sumi and Naruto. There will be two unwelcome guests as well AND I will post a biography of Naruto and his Bloodline at the end, hehe.

OH yeah, makes sure to review! ((Otherwise there will be Sasuke bashing!! (or not, depends on your liking on him so that it will be a punishment, hmm review about that too lolz))) :P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other Anime/Manga series.

**ooo000ooo**

**The Ancients: A story about Ninja**

Chapter 2: The End of the Worlds! ... uhh just joking

_Last chapter: 12 years had passed since the Kyuubi attack and Naruto saved a girl and four of her twelve guards:_

"NOO!" The girl immediately screamed, jumping towards Naruto and hugging him, causing the two to fall onto the ground. "Please... don't leave!" she said quietly, crying into his chest. She was still emotionally overworked and clingy to her savior.

He tried to calm her down, rubbing her back and telling her that everything is going to be ok. Finally, after another ten minutes, she was finally calm. "So erm, I am Senju Naruto. What's your name, missy?" The ever charming smile still on his face.

The girl was blushing beet red from embarrassment after realizing how she had reacted and that she had hugged a boy like that. She wasn't used to that kind of emotions and being so clingy to someone. After his question, she looked at him, hitting her self mentally for forgetting to introduce herself to her savior.

"My name is Ryuu Sumi."

"Well nice to meet you Sumi-chan, you are the Fire Daimyo's daughter, right?" This reply got a shocked look from her and a small nod.

"How do you know?"

"Well the bald guy over there, in the black and white robes, is wearing a loincloth with the character for "Fire" on it, meaning he is one of the twelve elite Guardians ordered with protecting the Fire Daimyo. So for him to be here, you must be related to the Fire Country's Daimyo in one way or another." He replied with a smile.

"Ohh, yes that is Chiriku." she said. "Umm... so Naruto-san, how long have you been here and forgive my rudeness, but why are you here?"

"I have been here since you started to get them to attack each other. I was really impressed with your cunning mind and how you handled yourself in such a situation. You almost got them there." He gave her a big smile, "I am here because I was just passing through, so you got lucky. I work as a Bounty Hunter sometimes and travel a lot, because I don't have a house anywhere. I travel mostly with my mother and sister, but when I hunt for bounties I go off for a few months on my own. Right now I am heading towards Wave Country to get a ship to Lightning Country, where a Criminal with a big Bounty is supposed to be. What about you, why not at the palace of the Daimyo?"

"I trained under the monks of the Fire Temple for three years. I finished last week, so we were traveling back to the palace, but than the Bandits ambushed our camp. It was supposed to be a secret that I am here, that's also why I had only a few guards, to avoid suspicion. But some information must have been leaked out somehow." She said, sad for the death of her guards. "I have a request Naruto-san, could you please escort us to the Fire Palace?" She inquired, with hope in her eyes, "My guards and I are still injured. Even though I don't know anything about medicine, I could still tell that some of their wounds were so bad that they would have died if you didn't healed them. I am impressed and happy that you actually saved them. We could come across more Bandits, and even some weaker ones could defeat us in our state right now."

Naruto put a hand to his chin and made a thinking pose. If he were to help the girl out he would lose some time since they are almost traveling back to where he came from. At worst he could lose track of his target, with his current information getting too old. But on the other hand, if he would not help them, than maybe they would not make it back safely. Plus the girl was damn cute and beautiful, she had a body of a Goddess with damn perfect C-cups, yes C-cups, he was a master of breast size seeing. Also if he would have a bit more time with her than he could let his charm do the job. Hehehe he would definitely help.

"Ok sure thing Sumi-chan, your guards will wake up tomorrow morning, then we can go after breakfast. As for now, it is late so I will take guard duty while you sleep, but first let us eat some food, I am kind of hungry." He said while rubbing his yummy and stood up to go and prepare food.

Sumi was overjoyed that he would stay, even though he did stare a lot at her breasts while concentrating hard, she could tell that he was strong. She yawned, when he talked about sleeping and her stomach complained when he mentioned food. So she blushed, it was the normal thing to do. She stood as well and followed him to help with the late night dinner. After they ate, she went to her tent to sleep, but she had an urge to glance over her shoulder to see her knight in shining armor one more time before sleeping. She gave him a wink when he was looking and went inside the tent to finally fall asleep, with dreams about a certain white haired boy.

**ooo000ooo**

The next morning came, and Sumi woke up, stretching and yawing a lot. She left her tent, and saw that her Guards were already up and eating breakfast, so she greeted them with a smile. She saw the two extra dishes of food and figured that they must be for herself and Naruto, so she looked around to find him. She found him sleeping on a branch, nine feet up in the trees.

Her attitude changed instantly from happily smiling to frowning angrily, _"That Bastard, he was supposed to have guard duty. He even said it HIMSELF! But here he is sleeping. Damn it!"_ She took a small stone and threw it at him, hitting him at the head and making him kiss the ground, hard!

He groaned and rubbed his head. One moment he was bathing with a dozen beautiful and naked women washing him and giving him massages on _every _spot on his body and then suddenly he lay on the ground with his head in pain. When he looked up he saw an angry but still beautiful Sumi towering over him. "G-good morning Sumi-chan, did you sleep well?" he said with a nervous smile.

"You bastard, you told me you would have guard duty while I sleep, but you were sleeping yourself. We could have been attacked again. Those bandits may have had some backups that could have come to look for them, and cut our throats while we were asleep and it would have been your damn fault!" she screamed at top of her lungs with her angry frown still present. "What the hell is your excuse, huh?"

"But Sumi-chan, nothing happened, and it was soo boring waiting all by myself that I fell asleep." He whined, "Besides, I am a highly trained Warrior; there is no way in hell that anybody could beat me up let alone kill me even if I AM asleep!" He chimed like a little child gives her a thumps up. "Plus a man needs his beauty sleep too."

"As if, I can't believe that I had so much faith in you." she huffed angrily and walked away to get her breakfast, while muttering something about 'stupid incompetent heroes'. Not even bothering anymore to tell him that food was waiting for him.

Naruto stood up and followed, being hungry himself, not caring much about falling asleep but really annoyed to have been woken up so early by the girl, he is a long sleeper after all. Also no girl, beautiful or not, princess or queen, that he has no realationship with does has any right to wake him up so early. Well save for his Mother, and his big sister 'Zune, too.

**ooo000ooo**

Sumi was her cheerful self once more, having forgotten this morning's incident already. The whole group was still sitting together. All, but Sumi, already finished eating. She was the only one not finished, because she was talking more than eating, very much more. The guards listened to her tale about the Bandits and Naruto with great interest, while sometimes throwing glances to said man. An hour later the group finished packing up everything and began to continue travelling, but at a slow walking pace, due to the wounded guards.

Naruto was aware that he was watched and studied a lot by his traveling companions, most from Chiriku and Sumi, but he didn't mind it much. How could he with the latter blushing deep every so often. _"I bet that she is one of those Icha-Icha reading girls... hehehe" _he thought and blushed a bit but stopped when Chiriku started to walk right next to him.

"Naruto-san, I want to thank you once more, without you we would not have made it out alive, I am in your dept as well as the Fire Daimyo, Ryuu-sama. I am sure that he will reward you greatly when we arrive at the palace." said the bald man.

"No problem Chiriku-san, it was just the right thing to do, a reward or anything is not necessary. I am not lacking money and am not a materialist type anyway." Said Naruto with one of his big smiles and waving his hand dismissingly, stunning the small group of people. People like him were rare these days.

"If you say so, I wished there would be more people like you, then this world would be surely a much better place to live in. Most people never move a finger if they don't make any profit from it or gain something out of It." stated Chiriku sadly.

"My, you flatter me Chiriku-saan – (blushing a bit and making a feminine hand gesture Oo) - but I think there is something good in every person, it's just much deeper in some others." chuckled Naruto, but didn't really believe in what he said himself.

Chiriku just nodded at the boy's obviously stupid beliefs, but chose to not comment on it and just changed the subject to a more interesting topic, "If I may be so bold, Naruto-san. What were the fire attacks you used on the rouge ninja that Sumi-hime told us about? I never heard about flames like that before."

"Oh that, well I have a Bloodline, its basically more potent chakra. Because of it, Katon and Raiton attacks end up white and are stronger. But I am not really a Ninjutsu type, I only know around a dozen jutsus because they never interested me much." said Naruto. _"And also are a pain in the ass to learn, because I have to come up with right hand seals my self since the original hand seals don't work for most jutsus with me."_

"A Bloodline like this? I never heard of that before, what clan are you from?"

"I am of the Senju clan, but sadly my mother and I are the last. As for why you did not heard about a bloodline like that before is because I am the first one with it and I don't show off much." He said, shocking the whole group, minus Sumi.

"S..Senju? You are a descendant of the Sho- and Nidaime Hokages and of Konoha's Slug Sannin Tsunade? How... I mean I never heard about an heir of the Senju. Konoha should have announced that through all countries, even more with a new bloodline." Replied Chiriku. Sumi was shocked now as well, having not known about the Senju before.

"Haha yeah I am. Tsunade is my Mother. As for Konoha, you should see that I am not a ninja, because of my lack of a Forehead protector. Konoha doesn't even know about me, I almost never tell my clan name to anyone. My Mother left Konoha many years ago out of personal reasons and never went back either. In fact I never stepped a foot into any of the hidden villages." Naruto said and chuckled. "I assume you will not spread word about this?"

"No don't worry, we will not. Like I said we are in your debt."

"Ah that's good, thank you Chiriku-san."

The rest of the day was gone rather uneventfully. They made a bit small talk among each other and Sumi and Naruto got to know each other a bit more. At night they made a camp and slept after dinner with Naruto volunteering for Guard duty again. Sumi of course made some threats against Naruto before going to bed; she would not have him sleep while having Guard duty again. Thankfully she did not notice that Naruto did sleep that night, and only fifteen minutes after her, not caring much for anything but sleep.

**ooo000ooo**

_The next morning…_

The small group did their morning routines, packed everything up and started moving again, with the usual small talk going on between them. Naruto was the first one to wake up this time. He may be a sound sleeper, but he still didn't want to be beaten half to death by the girl.

Four hours later they came across two men on the road. Normally this would be no problem, but this time was different. One of the two had a weapon, a red scythe, as tall as his wielder with a rope attached on the bottom, getting up into the man's left sleeve and three huge blood red blades on the other end. The two were most likely some type of Warriors, maybe even Ninjas. And both stopped in front of them and stared. They had a bamboo hat hiding there faces and a black knee length cloak with a high collar, very long sleeves and red clouds on them, shielding their bodies completely, save for their shoes, which were black Ninja sandals, showing white socks.

Naruto tensed, he stood protectively in front of his five charges. He had heard about a group that wore cloaks like that, the Akatsuki. He did not know who they were or what they wanted, but he knew that they were all S-ranked missing nins consisting of eight to ten members. This was bad; he knew he could not fight them both while protecting five injured people. Should the two Akatsuki members choose to attack then it would be really bad for him. He might be better off running or joining them instead.

The taller and weaponless one spoke in a deep voice, "What a lucky day hahaha, we go for another stupid mission and find twenty four million Ryo instead."

Naruto cursed inwardly. The guy knew about Chiriku's high bounty. He figured that he must be a bounty hunter as well.

"Fuck off; we don't have time for this crap! Let's just get this over with, we are already late for it, these kiddies don't interest me." Drawled the scythe wielder, sounding really arrogant.

"Under other circumstances you would be right, but they are wounded, all but the civilian kid. Taking the bald guy's head won't take more than five minutes." Argued the taller one, and took his bamboo hat off. He had a slashed forehead protector from the hidden Waterfall village. With his high collar and black headband wrapped around his head with another larger white cloth wrapped around under it as well, only his eyes were seen. But if you looked closely you could see that he wore a black mask under his cloak's collar too. His eyes were anything but normal. They were dark green with no pupils and the background was blood red instead of white.

Naruto 's eyes widened. He knew who that man was, and he did not like it. He was Kakuzu from Waterfall, also known as "The Immortal Bounty Hunter". It was said that he was over two hundred years old and even fought the Shodai Hokage once. He didn't know the outcome of that battle, only that neither died, but he guessed that his great grandfather kicked the guy's ass pretty good.

"Tss. Whatever, but make it quick or I will make them sacrifices for Jashin-sama!" said the scythe wielder, his hat still on his head hiding his face.

**ooo000ooo**

_The World of the Ancients_

"AAHHHHCHOO!"

"Bless you, Jashin."

"Thank you Mephistopheles. I just wonder which bastard keeps talking about me all the time, its getting annoying, geez."

"Ah check mate, I win again."

"Damn it!"

**ooo000ooo**

_Back in the World of the Ninjas_

"Hn. Boy, move out of my way. I have business with the bald guy." Said Kakuzu, though he wondered why a teen, looking a lot like a civilian, would stand between him and his target. There was something off with the boy that he just couldn't quite grasp

"Y...Yo... YOU ARE 'THE IMMORTAL BOUNTY HUNTER' KAKUZU, ARE YOU NOT?" yelled Naruto, pointing a finger towards the ex-Waterfall nin.

Kakuzu and the others where startled by this, but before Kakuzu could reply he lost sight of the boy. He tensed, realizing that he now somehow stood to his right and was prepared to strike the boy, but stopped when he saw him bowing his head a bit while holding a book forward with his hands.

"I am a HUGE fan boy of you, can you please sign my bingo book?" asked Naruto, even raising his head again with the puppy-eyes no jutsu activated, causing everybody to sweat drop and Sumi to fall over. _"He is a fan boy? To a GUY? What the hell?!" _she thought.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GUARD US, NOT BEFRIEND WITH OUR ENEMY!" yelled an angry Sumi, with a face expression that could put the devil to shame.

"But Sumi-chan, this guy is a famous Bounty hunter legend!" deadpanned Naruto.

Kakuzu was getting annoyed, this was taking more time than necessary. He was going to tell the boy 'no, go and fuck your self kid, I am not interested' but before he could so, he was cut off by Naruto. "Come on sempai, I will pay you even one hundred Ryo of cash"

One hundred Ryo was not much, hell you could barely eat some good dinner with it, but the greedy bastard known as Kakuzu just could not bring himself to say no anymore. He took the book and signed it and pocketed the one hundred Ryo. "Here brat, now get the hell out of my face already."

"Ah yea yeah of course sempai, do your magic. I might learn a thing or three." chimed Naruto as he walked off to the side, watching with visibly great interest.

Sumi and the others were dumbstruck. Naruto, who saved them before and was supposed to do it again, just abandoned them in their injured state, to a S-ranked missing nin slash bounty hunter and his companion no less.

Chiriku didn't expect this, he thought that Naruto had at least the guts to help them fight or run, but he could not change that now. He knew that the guy was only after him and his bounty. He probably did not know who Sumi was and hopefully would let her go. "Sumi-hime... listen. They just want my bounty, so you and the others just keep going; I will settle things here and catch up later if I make it out alive."

"WHAT!? We can't just leave you behind like that, Chiriku-san. We are no cowards like that Bastard." pointing towards Naruto.

_"Ouch that hurts". _Thought Naruto_._

"No, you WILL go! Sano take her and go, by force if you must." told Chiriku, his voice not leaving room for any protest.

The newly named 'Sano' and the other two guards grabbed Sumi and ran off. Kakuzu did not even spare them a glance, his eyes solely focused on Chiriku. Where most S-ranked ninja thought themselves to be invincible and often underestimated enemies, Kakuzu never did such, or so he thought, especially against one with twenty four million Ryo on his head, injured or not.

They could barely hear Sumi's screams and pleas to stop and turn anymore, till they were gone completely, soon followed by silence and blowing wind. The silence was then broken by the Scythe wielder with curses and threats, "What the Fuck Kakuzu, five minutes are already up. Kill him already or I will, but believe me I won't leave you his fucking head in one piece!"

"As if you would fight right now, Hidan. You didn't do your stupid ritual yet and that shit takes you half an hour and don't get me started on your damn prayers. So shut the hell up, you get on my nerves, I am not leaving twenty four million Ryo behind!" growled Kakuzu angrily. Ignoring his partner mumbling something like 'exaggerating bastard'.

Chiriku stood already in his Taijutsu stance and waited for his opponent to attack. His wounds may have been closed by Naruto's medic jutsus, but he knew that they would open up again fast if he were to try and fight seriously. So he was clearly at a disadvantage here. Even if he would be in one hundred percent health, he doubted that he could fight an S-ranked ninja legend and his partner.

What's worse, he did not know anything about his opponent's abilities. Information gathering was important, a ninja did NOT fight without knowledge of his enemy if it was possible to avoid it, and unfortunately, he could not escape in his wounded state. He knew he was going to die today, but he would try to take the bastards with him or at least to make them remember him for the rest of their life.

While he threw a disgusted glare towards Naruto, Kakuzu vanished from his sight, only to appear above him coming down with a drop kick aimed at his head, but missed as he made a quick jump backwards. To his and Naruto's surprise, the ground shattered under Kakuzu's powerful kick and a crater appeared. Naruto knew that it must have been some kind of jutsu and not physical strength, because there was no way for Kakuzu to know his mother's technique and it was too weak to be it anyway, but he couldn't figure out what the missing nin did.

After having jumped back a few times to put more distance between himself and his enemy, Chiriku could feel pain in his old wounds starting to rise again, but he did not have any time to rest. He had to doge Kakuzu's punch, however, the speed was simply too fast, and it hit him with great force on his chest sending him backwards till he hit a tree. He was in a world of pain now, the strength of that one punch was enormous. How could somebody attack like this? It was inhumane. He was sure that some of his bigger wounds were reopened again and that he now had a few more broken ribs. His shoulder was dislocated as well now.

It was hard for him to breathe, and he could not move anymore. His world went black; losing consciousness right there. He could barely feel himself lifted up by his robes and Kakuzu growling out, "Make your self useful Hidan, and cut his damn head off already!"

To be continued...

**ooo000ooo**

Evil cliffhanger!

End of chapter 2!

Btw: here is something extra for you guys, I wrote up everything important about Naruto and what you may want to know about him:

Senju Naruto - secret alias as Bounty hunter, "The Black Sword"

Hair colure: White (same style as the Yondaime Hokage had)

Eyes: Bright Blue (with little white stars in them)

Age: 17

Height: 6 feet

Bloodline: **Hakuseiki** (_white energy_): A Powerful energy that can be used like Chakra. It is more potent than Chakra and white in color. (It is NOT related to Hatake Sakumo's White Fang abilities). Unlike Chakra, Hakuseiki is not to be mixed of spiritual and physical energy; it is already in useable form all time. So the user does not need much control, in fact he has perfect control over all of it since birth. That is because it is a part of is body as much as his limbs. Using Hakuseiki comes as natural as moving limbs to the owner. (Because of all this Hakuseiki is not seen as Chakra but his own kind of energy)

There is always a small amount of Hakuseiki used to support parts of the body whether the user knows or wants it to. This leads to better senses of sight, smell, touch, stronger bones, a better immune system, quicker healing rate etc... To round it all up, the user IS a stronger human with near limitless potential. Hakuseiki is also most likely the reason for the Users white hair or white spots in his eyes. If more Hakuseiki is focused into the eyes, the little stars will form a bigger one. Therefore the user can also increase the amount of Hakuseiki for a part of his body for a short amount of time to improve them even further.

Hakuseiki is the user's chakra so to speak, therefore he has to use it for Ninjutsus or anything that needs chakra, because the user has only Hakuseiki and no Chakra. Since Hakuseiki is more potent than chakra all the ninjutsus will be stronger or a bit different, for example Fire or Lightning will appear white in color and less hand seals are needed sometimes. Part of the reason why he does not use many Ninjutsus is because he has to alter the hand seals to get the perfect result; which is hard work and pretty annoying as well. The different between his kind of energy and chakra is so great that he can't use the standard set of hand seals of a jutsu to get the same outcome. He had to experiment a lot with it and did choose his few Nin- and Genjutsu wisely.

Summons: The Slugs (Buts wishes DRAGONS!! He would pay 50.000.000 Ryo just to sign the contract or 1.000.000 for any tips of the contract's locations. He even made some WANTED posters, drawing the little cartoon dragons of his T-shirts and boxers on them and placed the posters than in the bigger cities! He is freaking rich. His job is written below )

Abilities:

- He is a Sealing Master and studied under 2 different Sealing Masters (He never met Jiraiya, there were others)

- He is a Sword Master and studied under 2 different Swordsman. He knows Silent killing (Who could have taught him that? hmmm maybe we will see soon?)

- He has High level skills with Hand-to-Hand combat and also learned Tsunade's super strength and taijutsu style and studied under one more Hand-to-Hand Master as well.

- He is one of the best medics in the World. (His Hakuseiki makes medic jutsu more effective as well). Studied Medical and human anatomy under Tsunade and Shizune for 11 years.

- His NinJutsu is low to mid level. (Only because he don't like to use them much so he did only learn about an dozen, but he mastered them all); he knows kagebushin and its secret too (can make many clones thanks to large amount of Hakuseiki and good control, his clones are also smarter and stronger than normal Shadow clones, but they are all also a bit strange, hyper or crazy, say stupid stuff to authority all the time and don't know any shame. They always blame the real Naruto for there actions even if not true and prank him a lot.)

- He can't be trapped in any Genjutsu thanks to his Hakuseiki strengthen his senses at all time. His Genjutsu skills are low. (He knows his Mothers special Genjutsu that makes her look like twenty five years, but he only use it on his clothes to hide his gear and equipment, to look like an Civilian, enemies underestimate him greatly and he can blend in easily.) His Genjutsus fueled with Hakuseiki are hard to sense and dispel, even for a Genjutsu master, but not impossible, save for that special one of his mother. But here again finding the right Hand seals is to bothersome for him, so he learned almost no Genjutsus.

- He has high Stamina thanks to Hakuseiki strengthen his body at all time.

- He is very fast; he focused his training much on speed.

- He has a large amount of Hakuseiki (Kage/Sannin level) and perfect control over it.

- He has also photographic memories, he even can remember events that happened a few months before he met Kami in his dream. (Most likely, because of Hakuseiki, enhancing his brainwork.)

He makes his money by hunting criminals with high bounty on their heads. He never goes to hidden villages with the heads and only uses the Bounty stations among the Countries, which take 8 % tax off of the Bounty, while the Hidden villages would pay full for the missing nins or just take less tax. The reason for that is, because the Bounty stations have to take the heads then to the hidden villages themselves and have to pay tax there also, since the hidden villages have to bring the heads to the people that offered a bounty, using there ninjas with D or C ranked missions.

Also he always uses a henge when going to get the money from the Bounty Stations, so he does not get any reputation or Bingo Book entry as Senju Naruto, but one as his Bounty cover, which was called "The Black Sword" by most. He never gave a name or even talked when getting Bounty rewards, but for always carrying a complete Black Sword with him, with white kanji for "Black Sword" on the Blade and Scabbard he was called "The Black Sword". The first time was when he was 14 1/2 years old. Over the years, the Black Sword got feared by almost everyone. It was said that he never lost a fight and never will, and there were many such and even absolute idiotic rumors out about him but many believed them and even some S-ranked Missing nin would run if they met him, since it was very well knowing that they were his main targets. In fact, some of the rumors where spread by Naruto himself, using Shadow Clones and Henge. Many Hidden Villages also try to locate him to offer a place among there shinobi for him, even Konoha wants him bad.

Naruto never uses his "Black Sword", as he calls it, when he is not under disguise, because it would be a give away that he is "THE Black Sword", because nobody else wears a black Katana with white kanji for Black Sword on them, out of fear that the real Black Sword would come to slay them. There were some in the early years, but somehow they all ended up in a near death state , crippled for the rest of their life's or not even waking up out of there coma, which added even more to the rumors.

**ooo000ooo**

hehe, that's all you get to know about him for know. Next chap the fight will finish and we will meet the fire Daimyo, but will it be good news or bad ones? hmm...

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well. Also please leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other Anime/Manga series.

**ooo000ooo**

**The Ancients: A story about Ninja**

Chapter 3: I hate my Clones...

_Last chapter: Naruto decided to escort the group of five to their destination. They came across two strangers; one of them was an S-ranked missing nin from Waterfall and famous Bounty hunter, Kakuzu. Naruto abandoned the group, not wanting to face such enemies, and Chiriku send Sumi and the other three guards away, being the only target himself because of his bounty._

Chiriku stood ready in his Taijutsu stance, waiting for his opponent to make the first move. His wounds may have been closed by Naruto's medic jutsus, but he knew that they would reopen again should he try to fight seriously so he was clearly at a disadvantage here. Even if he were at one hundred percent health, he couldn't say with certainty that he could fight against an S-ranked ninja legend and his partner and come out victorious.

To make matters worse, he did not know anything about his opponent's abilities. Information gathering was important; a ninja did NOT fight without knowledge of his enemy if it could be avoided, but he could not escape in his wounded state. He knew there was a high chance of him dying this day, but he would at least try to take the bastards with him.

Throwing a disgusted glare towards Naruto, Kakuzu vanished from his sight only to appear above him with a drop kick aiming at his head, missing as he made a quick jump backwards. To his, and Naruto's surprise, the ground shattered under Kakuzu's powerful kick and a crater appeared. Naruto knew that it must have been some kind of jutsu and not physical strength for there was no way for this missing-nin to know his mother's technique, though if one looked closer, they would see the vast difference in the two jutsus' strength. Still, looking at the size of the crater, he couldn't figure out what the missing nin did.

After having jumped back a few times to put more distance between himself and his enemy, Chiriku could feel pain in his old wounds starting to rise again, but he did not have any time to rest. He had to dodge Kakuzu's incoming punch, and hopefully counter it in one way or another but it was futile given the fast speed it hit him with. Force directly blasted into his chest, sending him backwards till he collided with a tree trunk. He was in a world of pain now, the force behind that one punch was enormous; how could somebody attack like this? It was inhuman. He was sure that some of his bigger wounds reopened again and that he now had a few more broken ribs. His shoulder was dislocated as well now.

It was hard for him to breathe, and he could not move anymore. His world went black; yet he could not tell if it was because he was slowly turning unconscious or because he was temporarily having his eyes closed. He could feel himself being lifted up by his robes and heard Kakuzu growling out, "Make yourself useful Hidan, and cut his damn head off already!"

"That was about fuckin' time, Kakuzu. And YOU say I waste too much time with my prayers and rituals, when you yourself take ages with such worms." replied Hidan while walking towards Kakuzu, to behead the man that his partner currently held up in the air.

Hidan lifted his Scythe and grinned like a maniac, but was surprised to be greeted with the sound of somebody in pain and the wonderful feeling of blood on his face, even before striking down with his weapon. He lifted his gaze from the bald man to look to the direction the grunt of pain came from and saw his partner Kakuzu with a blade sticking out of his chest where his "heart" was supposed to be. Before he could react in any way, his partner received a kick from behind and was slammed into him, sending them flying a couple feet backwards. While flying backwards he could now see Naruto, standing there next to the cowering form of Chiriku, holding a basic Wakizashi in his hand, his blade twenty-two inches _(fifty-five cm) _long.

After kicking the greedy scumbag known as Kakuzu away, Naruto immediately kneeled next to Chiriku and examined his injuries before stopping the bleeding. He could do no more right now, but at least he would live. Naruto had to focus on the remaining enemy now, Hidan. Even though Kakuzu was known as an immortal, Naruto did not believed that he could survive a strike to his heart. His immortality was surely only going as far as stopping his aging. But unfortunately he was wrong, to his surprise Kakuzu was already standing, black tendrils leaking out of his wound and closing it after dropping something out that looked like a _heart_?

"Brat, you destroyed my Water Heart. It has been a long time since somebody had managed such a feat. But don't expect me to turn my back on you again, coward. For the heart I lost I will take yours now." Growled Kakuzu, visibly pissed off.

Hidan was up now and extremely annoyed as well, not liking the further delay one bit. His bamboo hat was no longer on his head and his cloak was now opened on the top in a V shape, showing a defined chest and a scratched forehead protector around his neck. His light lavender hair was combed back ending at his neck. The inside of their cloaks could now be seen as well and was blood red.

Naruto didn't waste any time and made two Shadow clones. The clones then took Chiriku to the side without needing to be ordered, one clone began using minor techniques to speed up the recovery of Chiriku's wounds while the other stood guard over them with his own Wakizashi in his hands.

Kakuzu, at the moment, was not interested in either Chiriku or the clones; he just wanted to kill the kid for taking one of his five hearts. In one swift motion he removed his customary Akatsuki cloak, revealing his black shinobi attire with a sleeveless muscle shirt and baggy pants. His arms looked like they were stitched together on four points each.

_"Immortality must have had its price after all." _thought Naruto.

Suddenly, many black tendrils came out of Kakuzu's body, as well as three different kinds of masks with strange faces, each in a different color. The first was a light red, the second a light yellow and the last a light grey. The black tendrils then attached themselves to the three masks and formed some kind of body for them. All three strange beings now towered behind Kakuzu, each ranging seven to nine feet in height.

"I figured that you would not just be a civilian, kid. You must be either a master in Genjutsu or good with Fujinjutsu (sealing techniques), getting a sword out of nowhere like that without me noticing. Your speed is also quite terrifying, if I do say so myself. Still I won't hold back any longer, you are the first in the last five years that gets to see my elemental spirits." Said Kakuzu before shouting "**Raiton: Gian **(_Ligthning style: False Darkness_**)"**

Naruto expected Kakuzu to throw a lightning attack at him, and he was right, but what came as a surprise was that it didn't exactly come from Kakuzu, but the entity with the light yellow mask, the "lightning spirit" as Kakuzu called it. Not having expected that, it was much harder to dodge in time. He would have succeeded had it not been for his stupid clone sending him memories like _that_ and making him freeze for a second_. _He sooo hated the Kagebunshin no jutsu and wondered why he even bothered to use it. The lightning bolt coming out of the yellow mask's mouth hit his left side and rendered his left arm numb and useless with second degree burns.

Naruto screamed out in pain and dropped to one knee. He quickly sheathed his Wakizashi back to the short scabbard on his right shoulder blade, making it disappear in his Genjutsu again and tried a medical jutsu on his left arm, but was interrupted buy Kakuzu's voice.

**"Fuuton: Atsugai **(Wind _style: Pressure Damage_)**"** was screamedand the grey masked entity released a large wind blast from his mouth towards Naruto.

Hearing that, he immediately darted to the left trying to escape the attack, but Kakuzu's jutsu was affecting too big of an area and Naruto was slammed by the large wind blast in his right side, sending him twenty feet away and smashing him into an oversized stone.

Kakuzu was impressed that Naruto was still alive and received so little damage from his Fuuton attack. He didn't want to give him any time to recover and used another attack to finally finish him off. "**Katon: Zukokku **(_Fire style: Head Mincing Pain_)" With that said, and the required amount of chakra molted through the black tendrils connecting him to his masks, a large flaming mass came from the red mask's mouth. The fire quickly spread along the ground, burning anything in its path and raced towards its target: Naruto.

Naruto was seriously injured; anyone else would most likely have not survived those two attacks he had just received. The only reason that none of his bones were broken was because of his bloodline: Hakuseiki (_White Energy_). It made his bones more durable and stronger, much like the Kaguya clans, but he could not control his bones like them and use them as weapons. Though, seeing how it was too disgusting anyway, he didn't mind the benefits he didn't have. His left arm was useless for the moment and he could not form any hand seals with it.

And now, not many seconds after Naruto was slammed with a wind attack, he could hear his enemy screaming his next attack and already feel the heat of the incoming hot flames on his skin, even though the flames were still twenty feet away from him. He pushed himself away from the big stone he was leaning on, and hit the ground in front of him with a chakra enhanced fist like his mother taught him years ago.

With his punch, the ground exploded towards the large amount of flames and made a path through them, saving him from being burned alive and continued towards Kakuzu. He and the three masked entities jumped away, giving Naruto some time to breath.

When Kakuzu jumped, Naruto could see that he was still connected with his three masked "spirits" through some black tendrils. Naruto wondered what may happen if he were to cut them off of him, but he had to push the thoughts away for later. Right now he had to plan his escape; he could not fight them like this any longer without showing off too much. But he would make sure as hell to hunt them down later as his alias, 'The Black Sword'. If they really had such an important mission as they said earlier, then they would most likely not follow him right now?

Standing up and going into his Taijutsu stance he made some quick one-handed hand signs to signal his clone, in the code his mother showed him and said, "You are really strong Sempai, I can't win today, so may as well make a run, huh? Ja ne." And with that, he ran as fast as he could.

Before Kakuzu could do something he heard a familiar voice calling: "**Katon: Tsuin Kayuu Sekisho** (_Fire Element: Twin Fire Dragon Barriere Technique_)"

When he looked towards it, he saw a copy of the kid breathing two huge white dragons towards him. But the Dragons didn't go for him, they parted in different directions, one took off in a stream of white flames on the ground to the left side and the other one to the right. He did not think that it was necessary to dodge anymore, but in a matter of seconds he was trapped in a circle of white flames standing nine feet high.

With his water heart destroyed, he could not use his Suiton attack and he did not have a Doton attack either. His Earth heart was only for hardening his body as a defense or to strengthen his punch and kicks, but they were not as strong as what the white haired boy pulled off earlier. He cursed out loud for letting the little bastard do something like that behind his back again.

He knew Hidan would not follow the kid, and he himself could not be bothered with the effort for now either. The mission came first, but after that he would hunt the kid till the end of the world. Now he could only stand in the center of the circle and wait for the flames to die down. They were so hot that his skin was hurting already from the distance; he sure as hell would not try to jump over it if they were that hot, so he just called his tendrils and masks back into his body to save them from catching fire and waited.

Hidan was watching from fifty feet away, cursing Kakuzu's stupidity. He himself was too far away from the brat and too slow as well to follow and moreover not too interested in him anyway. So he would just wait, for the flames that trapped his partner, to die down and get the hell out of here to finish their stupid mission. Not wanting to face Leader-sama's wrath later on.

In just one minute, Naruto was already a few miles away and knew that his fire barrier would hold for five, maybe even ten minutes. With his useless arm he could not have finished his combo with the **Katon: Gokakyu, **and his clone did not have enough chakra to do both jutsu. Though to be honest, he did not expect for such a simple attack combo to work against someone like Kakuzu and the unknowing factor in the form of his partner Hidan, so running seemed like the best option for him. He stopped to catch some breath and treat his wounds a bit. He would have to find the others now; Chiriku needed treatment as well after all.

**ooo000ooo**

_Five minutes earlier - five miles away of the battle_

Sumi and her remaining three guards were heading as fast as they could towards the Fire Daimyo's Palace. At this speed they would arrive there in a day, and hopefully send some help for Chiriku. None of them were talking right now, only running as fast as their old wounds would allow. It would have been extremely silent, would it not have been for the groups running footsteps, the blowing wind due to their quick pace and Sumi's crying and sobbing.

She still could not believe that they had to leave Chiriku behind. He was one of the few guards she knew well. He always talked and sometimes even played with her when she was younger. He even trained or spend time with her when he did not have to, being a personal Elite guard for her father, not her.

He was the one that told her so many stories, like how he trained in the Fire Temple among the monks in his younger days. He was the reason why she wanted to train there as well, to reach a level of skill like Chiriku.

He was like an uncle for her, and now... now he was going to die most likely.

And Naruto, that coward did not even try to help them. She knew he was strong, that he could have done something. At the very least stall the enemy to give them an opportunity to run and then later run himself. But no, he had to be a coward and leave them in their wounded state to fight an even stronger enemy. She wanted to hate him and to blame him for that, but she could not. He saved them before after all. Had it not been for him then not only would Chiriku have been dead, but she and the other three guards as well and that was already two days ago.

No. She was just angry at the coward, but more so at herself. She was not strong enough to do anything, even after all the training she went through. Sano interrupted her however, before she could continue such thoughts.

"Damn somebody is coming from behind." Said Sano, and not a second later the person was already there behind the group. It was Naruto carrying a beaten up Chiriku on his back.

"Yo, what's up? Ya waited for me?" said the Naruto clone with his strange personality and stupid grin.

The three samurai and one princess were dumbstruck. They weren't counting on the white haired Senju at all, yet he was here with Chiriku by his side, alive.

"What happened? Is Chiriku-san ok?" Asked a worried Sumi.

"Baldy will live, babe. But sadly I don't have much longer. May I see your panties, please? Consider it as a last wish." drawled 'Naruto', acting wounded and coughing a bit too much after dropping to one knee.

The three guards' jaw dropped at what they just heard and Sumi was blushing mad and did what every girl would have done when caught off guard like that.

"HEEENNTAAAAIII." was her yell, followed by a kick to 'Naruto's' face, making him poof out of existence and drop Chiriku to the ground, startling everyone.

"What the hell was that, where is he?" asked Sumi

"Umm I think that that was just a Kage bunshin, but I never saw a talking clone before. They would normally just follow easy commands and say simple words. He must have been skilled with it." told Sano.

"Then where is the real one?" asked one of the other guards

_Meanwhile five miles away where the battle took place Naruto stood and suddenly received his clone's memories and froze for a moment when a lightning bolt hit his left side of the body. For the three hundred and twenty second time in his seventeen years of life, he cursed his clone and hoped that he burned in hell right now._

"My best guess would be that he is holding the two missing nins back, lets take Chiriku and continue to run or the enemy might catch up to us." Said Sano.

**ooo000ooo**

_Present time with Hidan_

Hidan, was currently enjoying watching Kakuzu suffer in the middle of the white hot flames. It had been a bit more than three minutes now and the flames still did not show any signs of dying out. He then sensed that somebody was trying to sneak up on him and turned to see the white haired boy's shadow clone coming towards him.

"Yo, Mr. Gaylord. Your Boyfriend kicked Big N's ass pretty good, you must be very proud on him, huh? But still, he was trapped by me in that barrier pretty easy, that loser hahaha." Smirked the Clone with a big grin.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard. Jashin-sama, please take this sacrifice I shall provide for you. DIE!" yelled Hidan and jumped at the clone to cut his head off. The clone only grinned even more and made a single hand sign and blew up after saying: "C'ya Gaylord, may Jashin-chan be merciful on your soul and ass, hahaha."

Hidan, standing only four feet away from him at that time, was caught fully in the big explosion and was sent forty feet backwards. Half of his cloak was blown away; bones could be seen with lot of his flesh gone on his body and face. The rest of his skin was black with third degree burns.

But he was still alive and yelled, "YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD; WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

With the clone that fed the fire barrier with chakra gone, the white flames died out and Kakuzu went to find his partner. After finding him he laughed out loud and stitched his wounds together with his black tendrils.

After a bit more curses about a white haired boy, they made their way towards tea country to finally do their damn mission, so that they may hunt down Naruto as soon as possible.

**ooo000ooo**

_With Naruto_

He quickly fixed himself up as much as possible without wasting too much time and started running again to catch up with the others. After two minutes he received the memories of his last clone and could not help but laugh. Sometimes they really were _okay, _but he still didn't like his clones much for all the crap they had put him through over the last few years. Hell, he could not even use the bastards for guard duties at night, seeing how as soon as he fell asleep they would pull all sorts of gruesome pranks on him. Once even going as far as to wake him up with some Kage bushin piss, hell he would have never thought that a Kage bushin could even produce piss.

Surprisingly it took him another ten minutes to catch up with the others. He would not have guessed that they could travel so fast with their old wounds barely healed. He called for them to stop and motioned for Chiriku to be set down and started to treat his wounds further with gathering white medical 'Hakuseiki' in his right hand.

Sumi and the others could see that he was wounded as well, his left arm especially. He must have had a hard time fighting them.

"Naruto-san, what exactly happened?" asked one of the guards.

"They beat up Chiriku, and we ran away. They won't follow for now, but I am sure they will come after me when they are done with their so called 'mission'." answered Naruto without even bothering to look up from his patient and thought _"And hopefully Hidan is dead."_

"What? Why after you?" asked Sumi.

"Because, I kicked their asses pretty good of course, Sumi-chan." giving a cheeky smile this time.

"Suuure, I am soo believing you this time."

"But it is the truth, seriously!"

"Of course..."

SMACK

"OWWW, why did you do that Sumi-chan, besides I am trying to heal someone here you know." said Naruto, pretty annoyed at being hit on the head for no reason.

"That was for what your clone said to me, pervert."

"But Sumi-chan I really don't control what they do, they may follow my orders in combat, but they have a personality of their own, an annoying one mostly." He sighed

"LIES!!" SMACK

_"I really hate them, AHHHHHH!!"_ he screamed inside his head, holding it in mock pain.

**ooo000ooo**

Now four hours later, the whole group, save for Naruto and Sumi, was already asleep. They had traveled in silence till it was dark and made a camp again. Chiriku had yet to awake, but since Naruto told them that he would be out for a day or two, they weren't too worried.

Right now, Naruto was sitting at the camp fire, watching the beautiful stars in the night sky and thought about his mother and sister and what they were doing right now.

'Zune was most likely already asleep in bed, tired from a hard day at work in some form of a hospital. They often did stop longer in places which lack a doctor to keep their medic skills sharp, also it felt nice to help people.

His mother, well she probably was sitting somewhere and drinking sake. 'Zune said that she really did drink a lot in the past and gambled a lot as well. But nowadays for some odd reasons, she only did it when he was gone for some of his own adventures. That's what 'Zune told him, he himself had not seen her drink or gamble ever, like she used to before she adopted him. He figured that he helped her out with her problems somehow when he was little.

He stopped his thoughts when he felt Sumi coming back from what ever she was doing. _"Hm girl stuff most likely." _he thought.

"Do you mind if I take a seat here as well, Naruto-san?" asked Sumi, a bit shy for some reason.

"Of course not Sumi-chan. The camp fire is for everyone after all. Besides, why would I refuse such lovely company anyway?" he answered with a warm smile.

She sat down next to him, blushing a bit. She had a thousand thoughts going on right now, most of them about the white haired and handsome teen on her left side.

She did not know what to make of him. It was hard to know if he was serious with something or not, as she really thought that he had abandoned them earlier against the two missing nins.

Sometimes he was goofing around a lot and tried to annoy the hell out of her, other times he was very charming and a great gentleman and from time to time he was a total idiot and really pathetic, like when he fell asleep while on guard duty or when he asked Kakuzu to sign his Bingo book. She also figured that he probably was a pervert as well. You just do NOT ask girls if you could see their underwear, clone or not, seriously!

But hell, he saved her two times in only three days, so she might as well forgive him. Also she wanted to say sorry for calling him a coward, most people would not had saved them even the first time and he did it twice.

"Naruto-san, I wanted to apologize to you. I thought you had abandoned us and I called you a coward and a bastard. But you clearly aren't; you are a very brave and strong man, and you saved my life twice. I am sorry that I didn't believe in you. Like Chiriku said, there are not many people like you that would risk their lives so easily for some strangers in need." spoke Sumi in a quiet and soft voice, and thought if she should kiss him, _if _he would let her do it.

"Uhm Sumi-chan, you flatter me too much, that's embarrassing... hehe. You do have too much faith in me. You know, I wasn't actually going to jump in and get my ass kicked, if I had not seen this golden opportunity to strike Kakuzu's heart from behind, I would have run. Sadly he lived up to his reputation as an immortal and survived a hole in his heart." He said, with a straight face, though a blush was visible.

With that said, Sumi forgot her problems about whether to kiss the boy or not and her left eye began to twitch. _"He really WAS going to abandon us?"_ She could not believe that he just said that. Why would he even admit it? Did he want to rile her up? Or was he just an idiot?

"What you mean you decided to abandon us? Here I am, saying _sorry _to you and thinking about whether to _kiss _you or not and you come and say that you did not plan to actually help at all but let us _die_? What kind of man are you damn it? I hope that we don't get attacked again, we already know we can't count on you idiot." She whispered out angrily, not wanting wake up the others and walked away with a huff to her tent while muttering something about _"fucking honest idiots" _not giving him even a chance to reply.

"Uh don't worry Sumi-chaan, I will cover guard duty again." told Naruto, hoping that she would hear it, he needed her NOT to wake up in the night, in case she was reminded of the lack of an actual guard for the camp, just to find him asleep. He had already enough bruises for the moment.

When she was gone into her tent he sighed and thought sadly, _"That could have gone better. I just can't allow us to get close to one another. She is a fucking princess for crying out loud. I don't know what I was thinking for hitting on her in the first place. Her father would have my head if he finds out. These rich guys are always assholes. Well safe for me of course!"_

**ooo000ooo**

The next morning came and everybody was still alive. Even Naruto, but that was mainly because he wasn't found sleeping by Sumi. No, he made sure to wake up earlier than her. Her threats were too scary for his liking and he had no doubt that she would carry them out in the end.

Naruto was a bit sad that Sumi gave him the cold shoulder the whole morning. He really liked to talk with the beautiful teen and to make her laugh. He loved her beautiful laugh and smile, but sadly they would part later that day at the palace and he would forget about her, hopefully.

It took the group a good hour to get their morning routine done, including breakfast and packing things up. All the guards wondered about Sumi, she was normally not so silent and more cheerfully, even at the morning. But right now she was sulking and did not say anything besides 'good morning'.

With Sumi like that, the whole group was in no mood to chat and everyone was in his own thoughts.

It took the group five hours to finally reach their destination, the Palace of the King, the Fire Country's Daimyo. It was huge, scratch that, it was _gigantic_. Even though Naruto traveled a lot, he never did see it before and was in awe for quite some time. The guy really had a shit load of cash. A thousand people could easily live in there with a lot of personal space each.

Naruto stopped, as they were coming closer and could already see the gate guards, making the others stop as well.

"All right minna (everybody), it was a nice and long journey, but I will turn back now. I still have some business in Lightning Country to do. Bye." Said Naruto with a smile and waved his hand, but stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder before he could actually go.

"Wait Naruto-san. Please come and rest at the palace. You are still wounded as well. You could treat your wounds better there." Spoke Chiriku, a bit worried. "Besides I am sure Ryuu-sama would like to see you after he heard what you did for us. He is a man that always wants to repay his debts. If you go off now then he would send some of his men after you anyway, so that he could see you."

Naruto cursed inwardly, not wanting to stay there longer than was necessary. They would hold him for at least a week here most likely. He looked to the others and saw that they were expecting him to stay as well. Even Sumi, though she looked away quickly to avoid eye contact, seemed like she was hoping that he would stay. He should not bond too much with them, knowing he was going to regret using _that_ technique, but it would get him some time at least. He nodded his head and motioned to continue. When they all turned their backs and stalked walking, he quickly make a Shadow clone without smoke and disappeared behind some trees and his clone followed the group, already knowing what his task was.

**ooo000ooo**

A bit later, the group with the Clone was already inside of the Palace. Chiriku told some guy to lead 'Naruto' to a guest room and everybody took off somewhere.

"So dude, how is it here like? Do ya take baths with hundred naked babes too or is it just the King?" asked the clone, a bit too seriously.

"Huh? What do mean Sir? I doubt the King would do something like this, he is happily married after all." cleared the guide.

"Suuuuure. And I am not twelve inches." said 'Naruto'. His guide chose not to comment on this and just wanted to be done with his task already.

"Anyway man, can you send me some girls to my room now or not? I wanna take a bath, too." said the clone, with a perverted grin on his face and even giggled a bit. But he got no answer and was ignored. He did not like this one bit and was sooo going to prank that bastard later.

Three hours later, 'Naruto' did pull a couple of pranks on some poor servants and guards. Chiriku than came in and told him that the Fire Daimyo wants to see him now. So he went with him.

"Hey man, the guy any nice?" asked the clone.

"Hm, you ARE Naruto right, the real one?" Asked Chiriku worried, not liking how Naruto was talking. He heard from the others about his Shadow Clones.

"Hu? Of course I am... OWW, what the fuck was that for?" said the clone after getting a hit on the head. Too bad that Chiriku didn't know that Naruto's clones could take a few light hits.

"Sorry, never mind." answered Chiriku and continued to lead him to the King.

They arrived in a very big throne room, after a long walk. 'Naruto' could see a lot of guards, including a few more of his Elite guards, like Chiriku.

The Daimyo was sitting on his high throne and smiled at him. He was not what Naruto expected. Naruto thought that the Daimyo would be some fat pig and arrogant bastard, but this guy in front of him was quite the opposite. He was somewhere around six feet two inches and had a strong muscular build. He looked to be in his early forties, and had long shoulder length black hair with some grey streaks in it. His eyes were black as well. He wore some noble robes with his emblems on it and had a long katana to his left side.

To his right side was a woman sitting. She basically looked like an older Sumi in her early forties and was most likely her mother. Her long silky hair was black and her eyes emerald green. She had an angelic face with skin like ivory and very generous curves tugged in a beautiful red Kimono. Sumi was sitting next to her mother, wearing a beautiful Kimono like her. It showed her generous body and curves perfectly, and she looked extremely beautiful and sexy at the same time.

"Welcome, Senju Naruto." Addressed the Daimyou, Ryuu Isamu and smiled at him. "Both, Chiriku and my dear daughter Sumi, told me a lot about you. I am really impressed, what you have done was no easy feet. I owe you a lot young friend, you saved my daughter and for that I will repay you with whatever you want, if it is in my power. So tell me what would you want?"

"Duh. Na, no thanks jiji. The boss, big N, made it clear to me that he didn't want anything." Replied the clone boldly, waving his hand dismissingly.

Sumi suddenly tensed at hearing this. _"A Clone? No he could not have, he would not have... right?" _

Isamu and his wife Yumi, as well as almost everybody else in the room, were surprised by his rude reply. He not only called the king an old man, but what he said made no sense at all. Who was this boss of his, "big N"? And why would he not take some reward?

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I really would like to repay you somehow." the King persisted.

"Hmm...Well if ya insist like this. How about you give the boss your daughter's hand in marriage? Hehe." asked the clone, grinning lecherously.

Every one gasped at this and Sumi even fainted after realizing what 'Naruto' just said and what her father said before him. The King was nervous now. He did say he would give the boy whatever he wants if it was in his power, and what he asked was possible. A King could not just break his word. But his wife and daughter would have his head for this.

"Ähh come again please? And who is this boss of yours?" said Isamu, a bit nervous.

'Naruto' started to laugh out loud, to everybody's surprise and further shock. "HAHAHA that was RICH. You should have seen your faces HAHA. The girl even fainted at the thought of marrying the Boss. HAHAH." but he stopped soon, when the killer intents begun. "Ohho relax. Hehhe I am just a poor little Shadow Clone, and it was just a simple joke. The Boss didn't want anything and already left some hours ago. And uhhmm if ya want to blame somebody so badly than do it on the real me, Ja Ne!" and poofed out of existence, leaving a dumbstruck audience behind.

**ooo000ooo**

_With Naruto_

"AHHHH that fucking bastard, rot in hell you asshole! Damn it! I knew I should have not left one of these bastards behind. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" screamed a mad Naruto, while hitting his head on a huge stone, cracking it on many points even with out use of chakra. "I HATE MY CLONES!" was his last big yell.

_To be continued_

**ooo000ooo**

So, the first Battle is over and the femOC is introduced, as well as the infamous crazy Shadow Clones, hehe.

Next chapter Naruto will meet some old friends and maybe a possible girlfriend?

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well. Also please leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you liked the last chapter, don't worry this one is going to be cool as well. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other Anime/Manga series.

**ooo000ooo**

**The Ancient: A story about Ninja**

_Chapter 4: Bloody Freeloader..._

_Last chapter: Naruto saved Chiriku from Kakuzu and Hidan, and made enemies out of the two. After arriving at the palace he sneaked away and left a clone as cover. The Clone met the Fire Daimyo, Ryuu Isamu._

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I really would like to repay you somehow." the King persisted.

"Hmm...Well if ya insist like this. How about you give the boss your daughter's hand in marriage? Hehe." asked the clone, grinning lecherously.

Every one gasped at this and Sumi even fainted after realizing what 'Naruto' just said and what her father said before him. The King was nervous now. He did say he would give the boy whatever he wants if it was in his power, and what he asked was possible. A King could not just break his word. But his wife and daughter would have his head for this.

"Ähh come again please? And who is this boss of yours?" said Isamu, a bit nervous.

'Naruto' started to laugh out loud, to everybody's surprise and further shock. "HAHAHA that was RICH. You should have seen your faces HAHA. The girl even fainted at the thought of marrying the Boss. HAHAH." but he stopped soon, when the killer intents begun. "Ohho relax. Hehhe I am just a poor little Shadow Clone, and it was just a simple joke. The Boss didn't want anything and already left some hours ago. And uhhmm if ya want to blame somebody so badly than do it on the real me, Ja Ne!" and poofed out of existence, leaving a dumbstruck audience behind.

**ooo000ooo**

_With Naruto_

"AHHHH that fucking bastard, rot in hell you asshole! Damn it! I knew I should have not left one of these bastards behind. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" screamed a mad Naruto, while hitting his head on a huge stone, cracking it on many points even with out use of chakra. "I HATE MY CLONES!" was his last big yell.

**ooo000ooo**

It had been five days now since the 'accident' with his clone. He really hoped that Chiriku would explain his situation to the Fire Daimyo. He seriously gave his stupid clone just the command to stay with them for three hours and then to disappear again, not to fucking talk to the King. Hopefully neither he nor Sumi would be too mad at him.

Currently he was heading for a port near the border of Wave Country. He knew that all the ship traffic there was controlled by a rich ass called Gato, but he surely had enough money to pay and if not then he would just sneak on board. There weren't many people that could sense him if he didn't want them to sense them, hell he could even _bath _in the women side of the hot springs and not get caught. Not that he ever had done such 'un-youthful' acts, at least not if his mother should ask.

But not only was his ability to hide astounding, his ability to sense nearby presences was as well. Of course with Naruto, 'nearby' meant a radius of about five miles, that's if he would concentrate pretty hard. If he chose to meditate, then he could sense presences even further away. It was one of the reasons that he found Sumi and her group when they were fighting the bandits. Right now, just like back then with Sumi, he sensed a fight going on. Curious as he was, he could not just ignore it, so he changed his direction a bit to the east and towards wave country, hoping to see a good fight.

**ooo000ooo**

_Five minutes later_

Naruto stood in a tree hiding behind its leaves, suppressing his presence.

The ones fighting were two famous ninja. He had heard a lot of stories about both of them and even met one of them roughly five years ago.

The taller one was Momochi Zabuza, nicknamed as the demon of the Mist. He had been one of the legendary seven Swordsmen of the Mist, some years ago. He was six feet one inch tall and had a zanbato as weapon and half of his lower face was hidden behind bandages. He had dark hair and eyes with no eyebrows. He wore light blue pants but no shirt and his forehead protector was strangely protecting the left side of his head instead of his forehead.

The other was Hatake Kakashi, the legendary copy ninja, said to have copied over one thousand techniques. He was roughly six feet and clad in black shinobi attire with a green flat vest. He had silver gravity-defying hair much like his own and a black mask hiding his lower face, much like Zabuza's, copy Ninja indeed. He had one black eye and a scarred red one with three comma-like black marks around his black pupil, his Sharingan Eye.

Naruto could also see four more persons, three kids around the age of twelve and one old man in his fifties.

"_That must be Kakashi's genin team and their client."_ He thought.

There was one more person hiding in the trees as well, but he knew who that person was and decided to just watch the fight that was going on.

Zabuza was currently knocked into a tree after been hit with a powerful Suiton attack by Kakashi, who now stood above him on a tree branch with a kunai in his hands.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked weakly.

"Yes." was Kakashi's only reply. Before he could finish Zabuza off, a few senbon needles hit his target's neck. Kakashi checked the pulse and confirmed that Zabuza was dead.

"Thank you for wearing him out for me," said a young girl around sixteen that obviously did throw the needles. She had a white mask on and wore a green battle Kimono hugging her incredibly sexy figure tightly. "I have been tailing him for some time now." She said with her angelic and extremely soft voice.

"You must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist." Kakashi said.

"You are well informed."

"What? Hunter-nin?" asked of of Kakashi's students confused.

"Masaru, you don't know? Hunter-nins are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who, for some reason, go against the village they are born in. They do it to conceal any secrets of their village. This is common sense! You should study more!" said a pink haired girl, going into a teacher-mode. Masaru only nodded a bit embarrassed.

The hunter-nin disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in the same manner next to Zabuza.

"Your battle ends here now. Thank you very much for your help. I must go dispose of this body. It's a body filled with secrets. Please excuse me." Said the hunter-nin and hoisted Zabuza's body over her shoulder and prepared to disappear but stopped when she suddenly felt a new presence that made her halt, a familiar one. She turned her head to the newcomer's direction and her eyes widened seeing the handsome white haired boy stand there. She always did wonder if she ever would meet her best friend again and it took a lot out of her to not just run up and hug him. She had to hold up her cover as a hunter-nin after all. But what happened next really came unexpected to her.

Naruto stood now behind the group of ninjas and coughed a bit to get their attention. "Ah excuse me Ninja-san."

"Uhm yes?" answered Kakashi, but wondered were the boy suddenly came from.

"My name is Naruto and I am a fighter for hire. I thought it might be a good thing to tell you that I saw this young beautiful women and the sleeping ugly guy with no brows there this morning eating breakfast together, talking about some old man." lied Naruto and pointed towards the female Hunter-nin and the dead body of Zabuza.

The Hunter Nin glared at him before disappearing with Zabuza's body in a swirl of leafs. She was extremely pissed now and planned to seriously hurt the idiot for blowing off her cover like that. She knew he was probably just pulling a sick joke on her, like his clones use to do on him all the time, but it wasn't nice at all. Zabuza was hurt and he goes and helps the Konoha ninjas instead of healing him. But right know she had to make sure Zabuza was ok, she would pay Naruto back later.

Meanwhile the Konoha ninjas tensed as they heard the young teen's statement. It was confirmed as the Hunter-nin disappeared with the dead body before anybody could question it further.

"So it is true than, Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said with a frown.

"What you mean Sensei, didn't you just checked that he was dead?" asked his pink haired student, clearly confused.

"Yes I did Sakura, but the weapon the Hunter-Nin used hardly kills people with a single hit if not poisoned and can put somebody in a death like stage if used correctly. Also Hunter-nins usually just take the head and destroy the body on the spot." Kakashi explained, making his students and client nervous that they had still such a strong enemy to face.

"Looks like you let them escape Ninja-san and I thought Ninjas always look underneath the underneath." Naruto said with a teasing smile.

"Yes we d…uuh" Kakashi could not finish his sentence as his chakra exhausting made itself knowing and his legs gave up. He fall face first towards the ground right into the arms of Masaru, who luckily stood next to him.

"Sensei!" screamed Sakura and, fearing the worse.

"_Hmm Chakra exhausting, he must have used some very draining jutsus and his sharingan is draining him a bit too. Still, I would have expected more from the legendary copy Ninja." Naruto thought. _"Don't worry boys and girls, he just used too much of this 'Chakra' thingy that you Ninjas use. He just needs bed rest and will be up in a few days."

"How do you know that Naruto-san?" asked Sakura.

"Why if you are as old and experienced as me you will know such things sweetie." Answered Naruto in a strange 'old peoples' voice, reminding Sakura a lot at her grandpa. _"Kukuku, that was my best imitation of kaa-san so far, even though she would never use the words 'old' and 'me' in the same sentence if she is not slipping."_

"Alright brats, my house isn't far away anymore. Let's get your Sensei there quick. I have two free rooms where you lot can stay." The Old man said.

"Ahh that's good, let's go then. I am already hungry." told Naruto with a big grin.

"Hey! Who said you were invited too?" asked Masaru.

"Hn. The dobe is right we don't need you, you seem weak and would only get in the way." stated Sasuke arrogantly.

"No I mean because you could be an assassin too!" said Masaru.

"Nah, I am not an assassin and hey maybe you will need a doctor? I know a few things about medicine. But anyway, I AM super strong, I can squash a stone with my bare hands, LOOK!" and he took a small stone inside his palms and tried to turn it into dust, but failed miserably. "Ah never mind, I am just tired and hungry, I will show it later, promise." lied Naruto.

"_What an idiot! But still, we could use an extra fighter with that mist ninja still around and Kakashi-san is knocked out."_ thought the old man. "I am sorry but I have no money to pay you, these ninjas cost way to much for us already. But we still could use some extra help. Are you any good?"

"Of course I am good! You won't find anybody better than me! And a warm bed and some meals a day would be enough for my service I guess."

"Alright you can come with us. Let's go."

"Hmm wait your ninjas will protect me too, right?"

"No promises kid, I am way more important than you and YOU are supposed to protect me so what's that for a stupid question anyway? By the way I am Tazuna, the super bridge builder."

"Name is Naruto and I won't protect you before I see any food old man." rubbing his stomach, "_This will cost me a lot of time, but I have a feeling that Haku-chan and Zabuza-sensei could use some help later."_

**ooo000ooo**

The group of four shinobi, one bridge builder, and one Freelancer had walked for about half an hour when they finally came upon a decent sized house that could accommodate a small family.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Tazuna. "This is my super home, where my super family lives."

"Very nice Tazuna-san." Naruto said as they entered the house.

On the inside Tazuna immediately shouted out, "Oh Tsunami! I'm back!"

"Dad! I am so glad that you are alright. I was so worried that might be something happens to you." said a raven-haired beauty in a happy voice, hugging the drunkard of a bridge builder. She was roughly twenty five years old and wore a pink pullover and blue skirt, showing a nice, slender figure with long legs and sporting a C-cup.

"I am fine thanks to these super strong ninjas. They beat up a super powerful enemy on the way here. Even the midget did help."

"HEY!? I am no midget and I AM STILL GROWING DAMN IT!" shouted a furious Masaru.

"Right, the super loud one is Masaru, that's Sakura and Sasuke and the sleeping one is their sensei Kakashi. The white haired is a freelancer that joined on the way, his name is Naruto." introduced Tazuna.

"This, everyone, is my little daughter Tsunami." pointing at his not so little but mature daughter.

"It is nice to meet all of you. Thank you very much for taking so good care of my father. There are two free rooms upstairs; you can put your sensei in one of them, he seems like he needs some rest."

"Right follow me." said Tazuna.

Naruto and Sasuke took their Sensei and followed Tazuna to their room with Sakura following, not knowing what else she could do, that left only Tsunami and Naruto.

"_Wow, who would have thought the old geezer would have such a hot daughter." _He took her hand and kissed it, giving her cheeks a faint blush, "It is very nice to meet you as well Tsunami-san. I must say your father was clearly understating when he said he had a_ super _daughter. You are a young Goddess." He gave her a big smile.

"T-Th…thank you." She felt a bit embarrassed that somebody would be so gallantry with her and could not help but stare lascivious at the teen's well trained body. _"What's wrong with me? He is like eight years younger than me; get a hold of yourself woman!" _she blushed a bit more as a desire build itself up inside of her"E...excuse me I have something to take care of in my room." she said and went to her room to let some steam off.

Naruto watched her going away fast and grinned. _"It might be not so boring here after all." _

**ooo000ooo**

It had been two hours now since the group arrived at Tanzuna's house. Tsunami made them all a nice but still modest dinner and everybody, minus Kakashi who was still sleeping, sat at the table.

"Wow! Tsunami-chan, your cooking is incredible. Its tastes fantastic." complimented a smiling Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." answered Tsunami, giving him a big proud smile, but a little blush as well.

"Ah you know what? I am going to be your personal bodyguard. I can't let something happen to such a good cook." stated Naruto, digging in his meal once more.

"WHAT? Hey I am the one with Gato's men on my ass; you said you would protect me for a warm bed and some meals!" said Tazuna with anger in his voice.

"Yea, but first you did not gave me a warm bed, only the old couch in the living room. Second you did not give me any food, but your beautiful daughter gave me some of her awesome cooking. And lastly your family may be targeted as well and you already have four ninjas. So stop being such a whiny selfish old bastard." Listed Naruto calmly and continued eating.

"Hn. The Loser is right." butted Sasuke in.

"Why thank you Kasumi."

"MY NAME IS SASUKE! S-A-S-U-K-E! " yelled the Uchiha, surprising the others with the, for him unusual, outburst.

"Oh really? Sorry, my bad. But you know? A girlish name could help with the guys and maybe a nice dress too. And don't fear wearing make-up, nobody is perfect you know." proposed Naruto with a straight face and surprisingly, or not, the Uchiha seemed to reconsider his advice for a moment but then only choose to response with one of the trademark grunts of his.

"Sasuke-kun, Masaru, Sensei just woke up and want to see us." said Sakura who just came from checking up on Kakashi, having not eaten much because of her diet. She started walking back upstairs again with her two team mates following, one of which gave a last glare at Naruto and the other still laughing hard.

"Anyway, you are right brat. You will protect my daughter and grandson while the ninjas handle my protection." decided Tazuna.

"Huh? Did ya say something old man?" asked Naruto with a bit too much rice in his mouth, making Tazunas left eye twitch.

"I am going to my room mom." Said Inari, Tsunami's little eight year old son and stood up leaving the table.

"_What a strange and quiet boy, first time he actually spoke I think. Mah. Whatever!" _thought Naruto and focused again on his meal.

**ooo000ooo**

"Kakashi-sensei, how are you?" asked Masaru.

"I am fine, just tired. So tell me please what happened after I passed out."

It took Sakura and Masaru only two minutes to tell him all about Naruto joining them and Tazuna's family.

"Hmm I see. Listen, we don't know anything about this 'Naruto' person. It might not even be his real name and he could be dangerous, maybe an enemy as well. He gives me a strange feeling and headache when I looked at him with my Sharingan and I could not read him at all earlier. So stay on guard around him and if possible don't leave him alone with the client for now." said Kakashi. "We will also have to start training soon so that you guys will be ready when Zabuza comes again. He will be more difficult to deal with next time and maybe have some more helpers. That's all for the moment, get some rest now, tomorrow training starts." Finished with his little speech he went back to sleeping, his students starting to prepare for bed as well.

**ooo000ooo**

It was midnight and everybody inside Tazuna's house was already asleep. But on the outside was a whole different story. Seven men with weapons on them stood before the house looking for the best way in to overwhelm the people sleeping in it.

"What are we waiting for? Let's already go in and kill 'em all. Break the windows or something." whispered one.

"Shut up idiot! Breaking anything would only wake up the ninjas. We need to go in without making any noises, then kill the old man and after that the ninjas in their sleep. We can take the woman with us though." answered another.

"I don't care just break the door in damn it. There is no other way in anyway. From what Gato could gather on information, there are only three little genin, their Sensei should be unable to fight for a couple of days. That's why we are here after all." whispered a third guy.

"Well we could cut a way open with our swords. It would not be as loud as breaking something." said the second guy, the others nodding their heads.

Unknown to them, three eyes were already aware of their presence and watching carefully.

"_Hmm seven thugs, that won't be easy, I am not healed enough yet, but I should manage." _thought Kakashi, readying himself to jump out of his window. _"Huh? Is that Naruto?"_

"It's not nice waking me up so late; I need my beauty sleep you know." told Naruto a bit angry and yawned loud. "I suggest you guys leave, it's late for guests and all."

"Who the hell are you boy?" asked one of the thugs.

"I am the great Naruto of the north, west and south, sadly I was never in the east yet so you might not know me, but anyway I am also the personal bodyguard of the beautiful Tsunami-hime." told Naruto while doing some strange poses "What are you guys doing here at this time anyway?"

"Get him guys! I don't want him to wake the ninjas up so soon."

"Ah come on can't we talk about it? I can make some green tea. I heard it is calming." offered Naruto, rubbing his eyes, showing that he is still a bit sleepy.

"Shut up and die." Ordered one of the thugs and slashed at him with his sword. Only for Naruto to grab his hand and yank him towards him hitting his stomach with his knee hard with enough force to knock him out, letting him fall to the ground.

Naruto then took the bandits sword and calmly slashed once right and once left hitting his other two attackers making them hit the ground. Not wanting them to slowly bleed to death he stabbed the sword into their hearts killing them instantly, not even sparing the uninjured but unconscious owner of the sword.

"So what is it now with the tea?" asked Naruto calmly, after walking a couple of steps towards the other four.

"N-no… w…we g-got t- t- to goo." stammered one of the reaming thugs out, while shaking furiously. He along with the rest then ran away like headless chickens.

"Geez, that's going to be long night, damn it." Said Naruto to himself after looking at the three corpses and took them away to bury them, clearly not wanting to show any Clone or Fire techniques with Kakashi watching.

"_He seems skilled and he has no problems with killing. I wonder how strong he is." _thought Kakashi.

**ooo000ooo**

The next morning everybody was sitting once more in the living room having just finished eating breakfast, even Kakashi was there, but he needed crutches to walk.

"Didn't you sleep well Naruto-san?" asked Tsunami, seeing that he looked extremely tired.

"I bet he was up all night reading porn, like Kakashi-sensei does." butted Masaru in.

"No, no. I am just a long sleeper." Naruto said and yawned.

"And I am not reading porn all time Masaru." said Kakashi in his lazy tone "Also, reading is a good thing you should try it."

"Sensei, you said we would train today. What will we do?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm did I really say that?" he said and made a thinking pose

"Yes! Yes, you said you would show us new jutsus so we could beat up that Zabuza guy when he comes again!" almost shouted Masaru.

"Hmm nah. I think I have something else in mind. Alright follow me then." Said Kakashi and led his three students out of the house and into the woods, intend to teach them some chakra control.

"Huh? Tsunami-chan, where are you going?" asked Naruto yawning for the fifth time this morning

"I am heading to the market; we need a bit more food."

"Oh all right I will escort you." smiling at the older woman "I will wait outside for you." He told her and walked out of the house.

"Mom, do you really think it is ok to go with him he is a stranger and he does not look like he could help at all. He is just freeloading here." said a slightly angry little boy.

"Of course it is dear, he is our bodyguard after all, and who knows what Gatos men might try now with the Bridge so close of been finished."

Inari frowned; he didn't like the older boy going alone with his mother. "I will come with you too mom."

Naruto did not have to wait long for Tsunami to come out, but he didn't expect the little depressed boy to come as well. He knew what the boy's problem was for being so emo, having heard the story together with the rest this morning from Tazuna as Sakura asked about some picture. As a doctor with good knowledge of a human's mind and with mental traumas, he knew that the boy would have probably screamed some nonsense and cried, if he had been there at that time as the story was told.

"Let us go then, please lead the way Tsunami-chan." told Naruto with a warm smile, getting a nod and a smile as well from the older woman and a glare from the young boy.

**ooo000ooo**

It did not take the three long to reach the small market part of the village. The whole town was in bad shape, as well as the villagers themselves. It was clear that they could not afford much food or good clothes. Even the shops didn't have much food to sell. It was really disgusting what Gato was doing here. If Naruto had known about this earlier, he would have ended that pathetic scumbag's life long ago.

Their shopping went quite fast, having not bought much and haven't been attacked either. They arrived back at the house but Naruto excused himself before entering and went off towards the woods.

He arrived at a small clearing where he sensed that he was alone and stopped. He let his Gen-jutsu fall, revealing black Shinobi pants and a black knee length cloak with high collar. He also pulled a face mask up that was lose on his neck and put a bamboo hat on shadowing his eyes, giving him a dark look. He also had a Black Katana on his back and a wakizashi on his right shoulder blade.

He than created some dozen Shadow Clones and grabbed the nearest one of them by the throat.

"Tell me what the hell that was with the Fire Lord?" he growled

"Ah-h B-oss! It..it was-sn't me.. I s-swear! It was all Bob's idea again!" said the clone sweating a lot

"Oh shut up, you always say that. There is no Bob, damn it I am not ten anymore. You guys are all the same, so it was you!" kicking him into the stomach showing how angry he was. "Listen hear, and listen well! I want all of you to get some food like wild animals, some fish from the seas or some fruits from the forest and take it all to the market and give it out for free, make sure it is enough for the whole town and use Henge. If you pull any crap or anything with this I swear by god I will only use this technique and call you for torture! And don't you dare to talk to anyone more than necessary or in an unapproved manner, got that?" his clones all nodded quickly, knowing that he was pissed right now. They could still prank him later on anyways and the task was something that they would have done seriously anyway, knowing all that Naruto saw earlier.

"I am off, I need to find Gato and have a _talk_ with him. I will bring money and food from him and you guys will allocate it then in the whole country." He said and vanished.

His clones used Henge and transformed into some fishers and vanished as well.

**ooo000ooo**

It had been six hours since he send his clones out. He stood in front of Tazuna's house and entered, with his special Gen-jutsu activated again, hiding his clothes and equipment once more, and a big basket full of food in one hand and a box in the other hand.

"Hey Guys, look!" he said holding the basket up. "There were some guys in the town giving nice food of all sorts away for free!"

"WOW! That is great, the food looks good. Who were they? We have to thank them." said Tsunami, surprised and happy about the good food and thought about everything she could cook with it.

"Hmm dunno, looked like some rich asses to me. Even gave lot of money away to all the people. I got some for you too, it's in the box" pointing to a box.

"That's not nice brat! These guys are some saints for doing this don't you dare bad mouth such people!" yelled Tazuna, but fainted shortly after that when he opened the box with the money, followed by Tsunami as well.

"Wow so much, we should go and get some too." said Sakura, having a greedy look in the eyes, with the other ninjas nodding. _"I could shop endless with so much money."_

"Sorry girly but the event lasted the whole day now and when I arrived I got the last bit, and they left." disappointing the girl clearly. "Well I am taking a little nap; wake me up for dinner please." And he yawned on the way to his couch.

"_Hmm I wonder what Gato's men will do to him if they find out that he has no money to pay them anymore, hell I even took most of his food too. Hehe especially Zabuza-sensei will be mad." _He thought "_Being poor now is the best punishment for that little fat bastard!"_

_Too be continued_

**ooo000ooo**

So it's done!

Next chapter will be the meeting with the demon of the mist and some action, as well as Naruto finally reaching his destination – an S ranked Criminal in Lightning Country.

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well. Also please leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other Anime/Manga series.

**ooo000ooo**

**The Ancient: A story about Ninja**

_C__hapter 5 - The Hero of Wave…a bloodthirsty demon_

_Last chapter: __Naruto met Team 7 and their client and became Tsunamis personal bodyguard. He didn't like what Gato did with the Country and choose to do something._

"Hey Guys, look!" Naruto said holding the basket up. "There were some guys in the town giving nice food of all sorts away for free!"

"WOW! That is great, the food looks good. Who were they? We have to thank them." said Tsunami, surprised and happy about the good food and thought about everything she could cook with it.

"Hmm dunno, looked like some rich asses to me. Even gave lot of money away to all the people. I got some for you too it's in the box" pointing to a box.

"That's not nice brat! This guys are some saints for doing this don't you dare bad mouth such people!" yelled Tazuna, but fainted shortly after that when he opened the box with the money, followed by Tsunami as well.

"Wow so much, we should go and get some too." said Sakura, having a greedy look in the eyes, with the other ninjas nodding. _"I could shop endless with so much money."_

"Sorry girly but the event lasted the whole day now and when I arrived I got the last bit, and they left." he said, disappointing the girl clearly. "Well I am taking a little nap, wake me for dinner please." he said and yawned on the way to his couch.

"_Hmm I wonder what Gatos men will do to him __if they see that he has no money to pay them anymore, hell I even took most of his food too. Hehe especially Zabuza-sensei will be mad." _He thought "_Being poor now is the best punishment for that little fat bastard!"_

**ooo000ooo**

Naruto was woken up after dinner was ready and everybody sat together and ate.

"I will go and train a bit more." told Masaru to his sensei and left the house, after the group had finished dinner.

Naruto watched him leave and was curious as what the boys training was like. So he stood up as well and left too, saying that he was going for a walk.

Ten minutes later Naruto was still sitting on a high tree branch watching Masaru. The dark haired boy was practising tree walking but with little success. He kept falling down pretty quickly, but he did not give up and always went for it again. He had bad chakra control and average amount of chakra.

Watching Masaru training was getting boring for Naruto and he thought what he could do, but couldn't think of anything so he just took a nap.

The next few days went by with nothing important happening. Naruto did spend his time mostly with laying around somewhere, making sure nothing happens to Tsunami at all time or training somewhere in private.

The Ninjas for their part were either training or protecting the old man.

Today, Tazuna wanted to start with the bridge again because Kakashi was healed and could fight. So he was at the bridge with team seven protecting him right now, while Naruto was at the house with Tsunami and Inari.

"_Soooo boring!" _thought Naruto as he lay on his couch. Tsunami was working in the kitchen and Inari in his room. "_What can I do…hmm…what ever I will just take a nap."_ he thought and fell asleep after a while.

Twenty minutes later he was woken up buy a scream and some yelling. He stood up sighing deeply and walked towards the noises. _"Hmm I sense ten thugs…or twelve"_

He saw a big whole in the kitchen. It was most likely cut with swords. He went through and saw some man holding a crying and struggling Tsunami. There were twelve men in total. He could see Inari there too trying to free his mother just to get kicked away by one of the thugs. If it would not been for Tsunamis threats to bit her own tongue if they don't let him go then they would probably tried to kill the kid, but Inari didn't give up in freeing his mother, which pissed the thugs off.

"_Wouldn't thought that the kid has guts, must be because of the speech __Kakashi gave him. Stil, the thugs seem like they are going to kill him if he don't stop." _thought Naruto.

Naruto appeared behind Inari and put a hand to his shoulder to pull him back. "Calm down kid you will just get yourself killed." he said

"What the hell!? They have my mom, you have to help her!!" screamed Inari

"If they wanted her dead then she would already be. She is just a hostage against your grandfathers' bodyguards." stated Naruto in a calm voice ignoring the bandits threats and insults towards him "But don't worry I will help out." giving him a smile

"Naruto-san, please take Inari away!" shouted Tsunami

"Fine" muttered Naruto and a clone appeared leaving in a blur and Inari was gone with it. Naruto looked each of the thugs in the eyes with a cold glare making some of them flinch and even one wet his pants, but he already new Naruto and how he killed three man single handily while calmly inviting the rest of them to some tea.

"W-we s-should go t-the guy is d-da-ngerous!" stammered the one with the wet pants.

"Shut up coward, he is just a teen and we have him outnumbered." yelled another one

"How about you let go of Tsunami-chan and I kill you all quick and painless?" asked Naruto

"Stay back or we will kill her!" yelled another one that was there the night as they tried to enter Tazuna's house but were stopped by Naruto.

"Silly, she is your hostage against the ninjas to have an easily kill on Tazuna. Not against me." stated Naruto, showing that he didn't really care at all.

Four thugs then charged Naruto with swords or spikes in their hands. Naruto avoided the first strike and grabbed the thugs hand and punched him to the face before beheading him with the guys own sword. He than did some quick slices at the other three, killing them, and disappeared only to reappear behind tsunami killing the two who held her.

Seeing this, the other six thugs decided to run for their lives, but Naruto throw his sword at one of them, piercing his left leg and making him fall to the ground.

He then turned to Tsunami and said "Inari is back at the house; take him to a neighbour or so while I chat with the guy there."

Tsunami nodded and went to find Inari. Naruto took the one remaining thug and pulled him over to a tree. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?" asked Naruto with a bloodthirsty grin making the man whimper in fear.

**ooo000ooo**

A while later at the bridge, Kakashi was fighting with Zabuza in a thick mist. Sakura was protecting Tazuna, standing on the side and Masaru was fighting the young girl in Hunter-nin disguise, together with Sasuke.

They were both trapped inside a doom of many Ice mirrors and their foe moved from mirror to mirror in lightning speed while throwing senbon needles at them. Sasuke obtained his bloodline limit, the Sharingan, during the fight which made it possible for him to catch some of the hunter-nins movements. He keepted using **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **(_Fire Element: Grand fireball Technique_) in hopes of hitting her ones.

Masaru for his part was dodging the needles to the best of his abilities and constantly threw shurikans around and some kunais with exploding tags, but none actually hitting the hunter nin or damaging his Ice mirrors.

Naruto appeared inside the doom and kicked the Uchiha into the back of his head, knocking him out after slamming into one of the mirrors. He then chopped at Masaru's neck, making him collapse on the ground unconscious. All of that without either of the two even realizing that he was there.

"Hi Haku, long time not seen." said Naruto with a friendly smile, but had to doge as some senbon needles came flying towards him, dangerously low. "Huh…You already forgot me? It's been only five years."

Haku then came out of one of the mirrors and took off her white hunter-nin maks. She locked pretty angry and sad, she said "Of course not! How could I forget my first and best friend! But why the hell did you rat me and Zabuza out earlier? You hurt my feelings, helping out our enemies like that. You betrayed us and could have gotten me and Zabuza get killed!" yelled Haku furiously

Naruto was instantly in front of her, embracing her tightly with a lovingly hug. Haku leaned into it with her gorgeous and well curved body, her C-cups pressing against him and her hands and head buried into his chest. She could feel her tears leaking, wetting his shirt.

"You should know that I would have helped you out if you had needed it Haku-chan. My mother taught you medical techniques after all, so you were perfectly cable of healing the no-brows." he said softly as he held her still in his arms as she cried, happy to see him again. "You should know that I don't kill innocent people, or help killing them, besides it was the perfect opportunity to get free food and a free bed." he told her and grinned at the end.

Haku lifted her cute face up and looked into the beautiful sea that was his deep blue eyes, and Naruto looked into her beautiful brown eyes as he caressed her cheeks to wipe her tears away "I missed you." she said "I missed you too." he answered, both still lost staring in the others eyes and enjoying the moment, nothing more needed to be said.

**Flashback – five years ago**

_Tsunade, along with a nineteen years old Shizune and a twelve year old __Naruto, was travelling the Nagi Island, visiting all the cities and sights there. Shizune and Tsunade also were always looking for good teachers for their little Naruto-chan. Both had already taught him all they could, it was surprising how fast he learned things; his bloodline was really an intriguing and powerful one._

_It was noon when the three came upon a ten years old girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was running around the town and asking for a doctor. The moment that chibi Naruto saw her, he immediately disappeared and reappeared beside her, holding her hands in his. He then bluntly told her that she was cute and asked if she would become the mother of his children. Shizune appeared besides him and hit him on the head, as did Tsunade._

_Haku for her part was blushing heavy and sputtered some words out that no one could understand; she was just too nervous, embraced and shy to think and speak clearly right now._

"_Naru-chan, can't you already please stop doing that!? Isn't it enough that Tsunade-sama already beat your last sensei half to death for acting like that around you, do you have to copy him so that she does the same with you?" scolded Shizune angrily _

_They had found a monk at the Modoroki Shrine that was a Seal master and got him to teach Naruto for some months. Sadly he was a strange person to be around, especially for a monk. He constantly asked beautiful girls to become the mother of his children and groped them. When Naruto saw that he could make his beautiful 'Zune-nee-chan blush, he started to copy his attitude, without the groping of course._

"_Sorry 'Zune-nee-chan. I just could not help my self after seeing such a cute girl" told Naruto, receiving another hit to the head and a 'Knock it of already Naru-chan' from Tsunade, but he still showed amusement that Haku could blush even more. "Sorry for being so straightforward with you. My name is Naruto, if not the mother of my children then how about being my friend?" he asked with a smile_

_Haku blushed more, but managed to calm down and say "H-hai, I would like t-that. I am Haku."_

"_You asked for a doctor a moment ago. All three of us are doctors, so what do you need sweetie." asked Tsunade softly as she got down on eyes level with the girl._

"_Ahh right. My…d-daddy is hurt, can you come and heal him please?" she asked hopefully_

"_Of course Haku-chan! After all what are friends for." declared chibi Naruto as he took her hand. "Lead the way." he said_

_She lead them out of town, but they thought that he may have been attacked outside by bandits or some animals so they didn't questioned it and followed. After a while they arrived to see a__n injured missing ninja from the Mist village._

"_Will you heal him please?" pleaded chibi Haku_

"_Of course we will, don't worry. You two got attacked by hunter-nin didn't you?" asked Tsunade getting a nod from the little chibi_

_She turned to Zabusa and said "I know who you are..." only to be interrupted with an "I know you too, Tsunade of the Sannin." _

"_What ever, as payment for healing you I want you to teach my son what ever you can and to not tell anyone about us. I will teach your daughter some medical techniques in return too, and if you attack any of us I will kill you." said Tsunade and got a nod from the man. _

"Daughter huh? Well even though I wouldn't admit it she is right." _thought Zabuza._

_The group travelled the next five mounts together, mainly because Naruto and Haku became so close. They even called themselves best friends and Haku developed a crush on Naruto, to her disappointment Naruto never asked her again to become the mother of her children and she was to shy to bring it up herself._

_In that time Zabuza got closer to Haku as well, he didn't call her his tool anymore and even adopted her. The main reason for this was Naruto though; he always did a big tantrum every time Zabuza called his best friend a tool. Most of the time, Naruto tried to kill him, ending up with a beating, but he was happy when Zabuza received his own beating from Tsunade and Shizune when they saw his injuries._

_Naruto__ developed a dislike towards Zabuza. It was because he did not like people that tried to force Jutsus onto him. That was just what Zabuza did all the time, trying to teach him water jutsus. The first time Zabuza got so pissed, that Naruto didn't want to learn them, that he chased him so that he could beat him, but got a flicker into the forehead from a furious Tsunade, sending him miles back into a tree. They afterwards explained him that Naruto has a different type of chakra. He didn't have to mix two energies to get chakra; therefore his hand seals had different effects. If he wants to learn a jutsu he had to come up with the right method himself._

_But Zabuza managed to convince Tsunade to make Naruto learn the Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) since it was important for the art of Silent killing. It took Naruto a while but he managed to learn it. They quickly discovered that his technique was different though. It was much thicker and also heavier. You could hardly move in it as if you had one hundred pound weights on, someone that hadn't practise in fighting blind with an extra weight of one hundred pounds on had a big disadvantage. Also Naruto discovered that he could see a bit through the mist if he puts chakra into his eyes. He later also discovered that people with a activated doujutsu could not look at the mist without feeling ill and getting a big headache, some Hyugas he tested it on even vomited after activating their Byakugan. Needles to say, Naruto was quite happy that he did learn it._

_They had to leave the nuke-nin after five months and Naruto was extremely sad that he had to leave Haku, but not as much as Haku. She cried a lot and didn't want to let go of Naruto for hours, holding onto his arm in an iron grip. Zabuza even suggested to just cut Narutos arm off so that Haku could just keep it, getting death glares from all three girls and chibi Naruto himself. Naruto promised her that they would see each other again and she eventually let him go._

**End Flashbacks**

"Come on Haku, I want to say hi to no-brows." told Naruto as he lead the blushing Haku by the hand, the ice mirrors melting away.

Zabuza and Kakashi were still fighting inside the mist, when it suddenly turned into snow making it possible to see again.

"What did you do that for Haku?" asked Zabuza surprised

"I asked her too, so what's up no-brows?" said Naruto

"Brat" growled Zabuza "What are you doing?"

"Naruto-san? So you are with them?" asked Kakashi angrily

"Yea, anyway no need for the two of you to fight anymore."

"And why is that brat?" asked Zabuza

"Gato did send some men to Tazunas house to kidnap Tsunami-chan. One of them told me that Gato is planning to come here with a small army to kill the surviving ninjas, no matter if it is them or you no-brows." told Naruto grinning "Besides I already took away all his money last week, he would not able to pay anyone anyway. The guy must have some skills to keep it a secret from his men haha."

"So that little pig decided to betray me? I will make him regret that." declared the missing nin angrily.

"Hm Dunno, maybe we should run." told Naruto, surprising everyone with that "Tsunami-chans' neighbour Nami-chan told me that Gato is a giant guy and extremely dangerous and you two are already tired." said Naruto

Before someone could say anything they heard a laughter coming from the other end of the bridge. There standing, were one hundred and fifty thugs with a little fat man behind them laughing.

"Yes, yes I am. Run, run all you want but I will still get all of you. The women as my toys, and the men dead." told Gato

"Hm okaaaay, I think Nami-chan was not lying to me. He does look big and dangerous from this standpoint." said a little three year old chibi, she stood next to Gato staring up at him. She then was engulfed in smoke and Naruto stand there, looking down at Gato. "Oi Zabuza-sensei, how about we show them what we can do?" he said as he made hand seals and said Kirigakure no Jutsu_ (Hidden Mist Technique)_ and a big white and very thick mist appeared, surrounding all of the thugs.

Everyone could hear the bandits' shouts and questions as to what was crushing them and why the mist was so heavy.

Naruto came out of the Mist and walked to Haku "Haku-chan can you make me a sword like Zabuzas with your Bloodline?" he asked and went to heal Zabuzas wound a bit.

Haku nodded and used some water from a bottle to form a big sword like Zabuzas made of very hard Ice. Naruto thanked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which in return turned crimson, before charging into the mist again.

Zabuza grinned and followed him into the mist with his sword in his hand and the screams of pain and horror began. After a minute a lot of poorly armed people from the village arrived and could only listen to the screams. It took five minutes for the screams to die down and the mist to disappear.

They could see Naruto and Zabuza standing next to each other in the middle of hundred corpses, both grinning like a madman. Naruto stood lazily with his hands in his pockets and had no weapon in the hand which was strange, but he also had not a single drop of blood on him so they figured that he didn't kill anyone. Zabuza on the other hand was bathed in blood from head to toe. He had his big sword in his right hand resting on his right shoulder and in his left hand was Gatos cleaved head with a face expression that showed how fearful he was as he died, he hold it in front of him showing it to all the people.

It took them a few minutes to overcome the sick feeling and fear from that sight to finally realize that the tyrant Gato was dead, they were free. The silence broke and screams of joy and cheers filled the air.

Later the bridge would be named 'The great Zabuza bridge' and Naruto would wonder why, since he killed way more of the bandits than Zabuza did and even pierced Gato through the heart some seconds before Zabuza could mange to cut the head of.

**ooo000ooo**

It was three days now since the massacre at the bridge. Naruto and Zabuza were celebrated as town heroes. Kakashi did offer Zabuza to come with him to Konoha and become a leaf nin and Zabuza agreed after some thoughts and receiving promises that they would not hold prisoner, he was after all the Hero of wave.

Naruto was offered the same but refused saying that he needed to leave. He really did, his information about the S ranked criminal in Lightning country was already pretty old, and he would not be able to find him if he waits any longer, but he had a problem, Haku. She was playing the 'you are mine and I won't let you go' game again. She was already holding onto him for thirty seven hours and Tsunade or Shizune were not here to help him and Zabuza could care less. She even slept with him on the couch, cuddled into his side, so that he would not try to sneak away at night.

Hakus body did develop a lot since the last time and he really enjoyed the felling of her breasts and hips pressing against him, making it hard for him to actually _try _to break free. They were both sitting on the roof right now enjoying the stars.

"Say Naruto-kun, did you found a name for your bloodline limit finally?" asked Haku, she could still remember as she found out the he too had a bloodline limit, she was pretty happy to find out the he was like her but confused as he told her that he doesn't named it.

She also didn't miss his blush as she asked, and wondered why he would blush to such a question.

"I did, I named it after you left. I call it Hakuseiki (_white energie_) so that I would always remember you Haku-chan." he said and Haku blushed as well now.

They stared at each other for some time when suddenly Haku leaned forwards and gave him a lovingly kiss to his lips. It was a quick kiss but it felt like eternity for both.

"That is so sweet of you." said Haku quietly as she put her head on his shoulders, and both blushed even more.

They sat there for an hour in silence, just enjoying and holding each other.

"I need to go Haku-chan." told Naruto bluntly, he did already tell her that for a dozen times, but had no luck yet.

"Do you really have to Naruto-kun…won't you miss me again? Please don't go yet." said Haku with tearly eyes.

"You have to go to Konoha with Zabusa, and I have to go back to my mother. You know that Haku. Why make it so much harder?"

"I do want you to stay with me, that's why."

"But it's not like you won't see me again. I will come and visit you." said Naruto

"You are lying." growled Haku as she held him tighter.

"Did I ever lie to you before Haku-chan?" asked Naruto innocently

**Flashback**

_Chibi __Naruto was playing tag with chibi Haku. She slipped on a stone and fell to the ground were a little black scorpion sting her into the hand. Naruto killed the scorpion and sat next to Haku to heal her wound and to check for poison, luckily he found none._

"_Is it bad Naruto-kun?" asked Haku with teary eyes _

"_I-I am s-sorry Haku, but you are very ill and haven't long to live anymore, maybe a minute or two." told Naruto faking tears._

_Haku panicked and cried_

"_Is there anything you want to do before you die Haku-_chan_?" he asked, hoping for a first kiss from a boy or something like that _

_Haku was very hysteric and didn't listen._

"_Haku calm down please. Isn't there anything? Like kissing a boy or something like that?" he asked again_

_Haku was not listening and was still hysteric, she screamed that she was going to die but didn't want to and continued to cried._

"_Haku! That all isn't important right now, listen to my question damn it!!" screamed Naruto. _

_Haku would not listen until one of the adults came along, sadly it was Zabuza and Naruto got one hell of a beating._

**ooo000ooo**

_Naruto__ was training alone right now and stopped as he could see Haku coming towards him. He smiled and waved at her._

"_Hey Haku-chan, whats up?" he asked_

_"__Dinner is ready Naruto-kun." said Haku and both headed back to the hotel. "Naruto-kun you are a good doctor right?" she asked and getting a nod from the chibi boy "Where does babies come from? Shizune-sensei just blushed a lot when I asked her and wouldn't tell me anything."_

"Damn, 'Zune-nee-chan didn't tell me either when I asked her." _thought Naruto "Well you see Haku-chan, there is this one big baby factory, they make them and import them to every country and the mommies and daddies then come and choose one they want and take it home after paying for it" told Naruto_

"_I see." she said "_Maybe I can get Naruto-kun to go and buy one with me." _she thought._

**End Flashbacks**

Haku gave him a hard look as she could remember even more fake stories he told her and did not bother to even answer his question; he should know it himself after all.

"Look Haku-chan, I know where to find you now since you will stop travelling and stay in Konoha. So I can always visit you when ever I want to." he said, but not really meaning to ever go into a hidden village.

Haku thought about it for some time before answering "Alright, you can go but you will come and visit me for a month during the Chunin examen, I heard that they will be held in two months in Konoha. This way we will be _very_ sure that you do not come when I am outside the village on mission." she demanded with a cute smirk on her lovely face.

Naruto, who had already planned that he would just tell her that she was on a mission when he came to visit, the next time he meets her, was now outsmarted. "Okay Haku-chan, I promise." he sighed and received a quick peck on the cheek from a happy Haku.

The next morning Naruto left after saying goodbye to everyone and getting once more reminded on his promise to visit by Haku, as well as a hug and a kiss that he enjoyed a lot.

He got a boat towards Lightning Country and was now travelling trough the lands for a week. He sensed a big battle and sprinted in the direction. When he arrived he could she the S ranked criminal he was looking for, doing his best in not getting eat or burned by a giant, two tailed cat made out of blue flames.

"_What the hell!? A Bijuu…eating my target?" _was all he thought.

_Too be continued_

**ooo000ooo**

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well. Also please leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi guys, I know it has been quite some time now since my last update. I had often tried to finish a chapter in the last couple of weeks, but unfortunately I had a very big writers block. Hmm maybe it is because I have so many new ideas, or maybe I just hadn't that much fun writing something in the last weeks, I don't know, but anyway I was able to write a whole chapter today. I hope I will be able to update again soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other Anime/Manga series.

**ooo000ooo**

**The Ancient****s: A story about Ninja**

_Chapter 6:_

_Another glorious victory for the great Clone Warriors_

He got a boat towards Lightning Country and was now travelling trough the lands for a week. He sensed a big battle and sprinted in the direction. When he arrived he could she the S ranked criminal he was looking for, doing his best in not getting eat or burned by a giant, two tailed cat made out of blue flames.

"_What the hell!? A Bijuu…eating my target?" _was all he thought.

He did't want to get in the way of a Bijuu and its prey, so all he could do now was to watch and see how the missing-nin would do against such a beast. But the battle seemed to have been going on four some time now, the missing-ninja _Miyagi _Kesuke, was already injured and seemed to be a little exhausted.

"_Hm should I help him? …Nah not worth it! I would have killed him myself anyway, and he should have not angered something like this beast, that old idiot. I will have to wait and see if he can get away or just collect the head should he die, if it remains in one piece at least."_ thought Naruto and sat down on a big rock.

**ooo000ooo**

"We found him finally, but damn, who would have thought that he would lead us to the two tails?" said a brash male voice.

"It would be foolish to act now, I don't know what that boy is really capable of and if we attack now the Nibi would be involved in the fight as well. We will wait and see what happens." growled a deep male voice.

"And this old man, _Miyagi _Kesuke the dancing fist of Kusa, don't you want his bounty as well?" asked the brash voice

"We will just let the boy take his head for now and collect it later from him." replied the deep voice and chuckled darkly as he continued to watch the fight.

**ooo000ooo**

"'_sigh'_ _He is dead, the whole way here and then I don't even get to fight him_." thought Naruto sadly as he saw the big cat finally killing Miyagi with a blast of purple and blue flames but luckily leaving most of his body unharmed enough to take its head. "_I better go and take the head now, but I have to be careful or I might catch the attention of that damn Bijuu as well_."

He stood up from the rock he was sitting on and started to walk away, but suddenly stopped and widened his eyes at what he saw next. "_A Jinchuuriki!_" he thought as he watched the two tailed cat turn into a human sized body. It was a blond haired woman from what he could see; she collapsed on her knees and looked wounded and tired as well. Then he got Flashbacks and remembered how his first encounter with a Jinchuuriki had ended and the unwanted prophecy he had received.

**Flashback two years ago**

"T-Th-That i-is B-Blanka!?" stammered a bald man with a big scar on his for head.

In front of him stood five feet seven inches tall man clothed completely in black, his face hidden beneath a mask and a large bamboo hat shadowing his eyes. He had a black sword on his left hip and held up a head, with no body…only a head with orange hair, in his right hand.

The bald man calmed himself down and tried to hide his uneasy. He took a deep breath and spoke smugly with deep voice. "I have to do tests to see if this head really belongs to S-ranked missing-nin Blanka, the lightning beast of Kumo. Can you please wait a minute and fill in these infos about yourself in the meanwhile? We also will need your identification papers, so prepare them as well." he said and held up a form for the black clothed ninja to fill in all his personal information.

Despite the fact that he could not see the ninjas' eyes he knew that the man was glaring at him. The black clothed ninja put his left hand on his sword hilt and a little killer intent was leaking off of him. The bald man trembled in fear and fell to his butt, he moved back, to get away from the ninja, sweat was pouring from him and he spoke weakly with low voice "…please?"

His request and plea was met with silence and more killer intent. The man lost all the self-esteem he had and he screamed like a little girl as he run fast and on shaking legs to the backroom "AHHHHH BOOOSS!?!".

"What do you want idiot!?" came the snappy reply from the backroom.

"Some one is making trouble." stammered the bald man quickly.

"AHHH" he yelled and a crashing sound could be heard.

"Stop being such a pathetic worm!" growled the other voice, and its owner stepped out of the backroom.

It was a woman in her early thirties with black hair tied in a high pony tail. She was five feet five inches tall and wore a dark blue kimono. Unlike her subordinate she immediately recognized the black clad ninja.

"_The Black Sword, and he has Blankas head, so he is not just a rumour after all." _she thought and went to the counter to take the head. "Please accept my apologies for my useless subordinate, Sir. I am Natasha, the manager of this bounty station, I will take the head to the back and be back shortly with your money Sir."

Seeing the man nod to her she took Blankas head from him and went to the back room to do some tests to be sure that it is the real thing, of course she didn't want to make The Black Sword wait so she would have to skip most of the standard procedure. She came back out of the backroom after five minutes and handed a coffer with the bounty for Blanka in it to the Black clothed man.

"It was a pleasure to have made business with you Sir, please use our bounty station again soon." she said and bowed her head before giving him a smile.

The man opened the coffer and scanned with his eyes over the money and closed it again before nodding to the woman and sealing his money away into a scroll faster then Natasha thought could be possible. He pocketed the scroll and walked out of the building without saying a single word.

Natasha sighed in relief after she watched him leave and was just glad that it had gone so well. Her stupid subordinate had totally screwed it up and she had a slight fear that The Black Sword would just kill them both for it. After all nothing much was known about The Black Sword, only that he was very strong and didn't talk or gave any information about himself, so it was very possible that he was a bloodthirsty killer. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she went back to the backroom, intent to beat the shit out of her subordinate for the stunned he just had pulled.

Meanwhile Naruto had already left the building and was walking on the road heading towards the south, deep in his own thoughts. Images of Blanka, laying on the ground beaten half death and coughing out blood, flashed before his eyes and he remembered what Blanka had said to him before he fell to his wounds

'_Before long you will face have to face your destiny. It will be much more ruthless than even I was. It will take everything from you…you will lose everything one way…or another. You, that is and will be blessed by so many, from powerful warriors and mystical dragons to even unimaginable powerful gods, the only reason you live is to complete a task that was forced upon you, fail or succeed, the end will be the same. I saw your future, holding so much pain for you...that it makes me happy.'_

It really pissed Naruto off to no end. He knew that Blanka loved to tell people how their future would have been before he killed them and that Blanka himself as well as many others believed that he had the powers to see in the future, but he did not believe in soothsayer and fortune-teller. It pissed him off that the guy had the nerve to try and have him fear his future with such bullshit.

"_No matter what I do, I will certainly lose everything and feel pain? That's bullshit; the future is not set in stone. Nobody can say what it will hold for me, nobody!" _he thought.

Still, it made him a bit nervous that what Blanka had said sounded so much familiar to what the Ancient of his dream twelve years ago had said. He was blessed by godlike beings, he was destined to save the world, and it was forced upon him, seeing how he had no say in it. _"How could that bastard have known this? Was it just his dump luck or do I interpret too much into all this?" _He didn't know, and it bothered him way to much for his liking, his only guess was that Blanka must have had some kind of mental powers to play with peoples mind. But sadly he could not get rid of all the doubts he now had.

"Hey there weirdo, wait and let me introduce myself to yo." He heard, and strangely the person was rappin.

He mentally cursed himself that he was so much in thoughts that he did not sense him. He turned towards the person and saw man with dark skin. He was very tall, roughly around six feet and three inches. He was marked by a tattoo of "iron" on his shoulder and bull horns on his cheek. He wore dark sunglasses, a white Kumo headband on his forehead, he had blond hair and seven swords were strapped to his back. Behind him was his genin team, two girls and one boy, all around the age of fourteen.

"I've got energy to spare and sparkling charm. The eight-tailed Beast's a Killer Bee rockin' the Melody! When the Battle gets goin' you're gonna be humiliated. Before ya get poppin'." told the man, rapping once more.

"You call this an introduction? ...What do you want anyway?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed, but he could see that the man suddenly became more seriously.

"Listen here punk. I am Killerbee, Jonin of Kumogakure. Every shinobi in Kumo was told to invite you to join our village, should we ever meet up with you. You quickly made a name for your self as the dangerous bounty hunter, 'The Black Sword'. You impressed the Raikage so much that he wants to offer you a place, so what's up, will ya' come?" told Killerbee with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"No, now get lost before I make you." said Naruto with a light growl and started to walk away; not missing how Killerbee clenched his teethes in anger.

"_That punk, talking to me like this, I will bully him like a bull." _thought Killerbee with anger and charged at Naruto.

He jumped and gave a spinning kick to the back of his head but Naruto ducked under it with great speed and hit Killerbee in the chest hard with his elbow, knocking him to the ground and a few feet away.

"_So his muscles are not just for show, his body is as hard as iron and he didn't even flinch when I hit him, he must be incredible strong."_ thought Naruto

"Sensei what are you doing!?! Raikage-sama wouldn't be pleased if you fight with him!" yelled one of Killerbees students.

"Listen to your student and go home, or something might happens to one of you." growled Naruto as he watched Killerbee standing up but was surprised to see that he was not showing any anger anymore.

Killerbee took a small white book and a pencil out and started to write something.

"I'm in a good mood now. I was just able to write an awesome rhyme, thank you." he said as he put the book back and grabbed one of his many swords "So now I'll play with you. You stupid idiot, baby. Hey, Samui, Karui, Omoi, you three stay out of this."

He then threw all of his swords into the air and did catch them all with different parts of his body. One with his mouth, one between his right under- and upper arm, one between his right shoulder and his neck, one between his left under- and upper arm, one in his left armpit, one between his right tight and his stomach and the last under his right knee. That combined with the fact that he was standing on his left leg in the crane stance with his right tight a bit lifted and his right arm in the air, looked so funny that Naruto had a hard time not to laugh out loud.

_(AN: __If you want to see a photo of Killerbee in his sword stance then look into the Naruto Manga chapter 411 page 11 or 12.)_

"Now you're gonna feel my hooks." said Killerbee with a grin on his bearded face

"That's defiantly a nice sword stance." told Naruto with amusement before taking a single kunai out of his weapon pouch.

"A k-kunai!? Why don't ya use your sword, I thought ya are a swordsman too, or is it only for show?." asked Killerbee confused

"I'm unlike those idiots who use their all to hunt rabbits. Though the way you hold your self tells me that you are skilled enough to be called a swordsman, you are not even in my bingo book." stated Naruto coolly and grinned as he hold his kunai up to show it a bit better "Unfortunately, I'm carrying nothing smaller than this."

"He is so cool." told a blond haired girl from Killerbees team with the other girl only nodding her head

"Yea I admit he is, but there is no way that he can beat Killerbee." said the boy.

"You can't mock me, stupid. This is gonna be ya end." sang Killerbee and charged at Naruto.

He was flipping around the ground towards him, using only his left leg for jumps and his hands as support. As ridiculous as it sounds, Killerbee was incredible fast doing this and had still a great control over all of his seven blades on his different body parts, his cloak in the form of a tail now acting as an eight 'sword'.

Naruto used his kunai to block the many blades while moving more and more backwards, being driven back heavily by Killerbees strong offence. After one more flip, Killerbee suddenly held the blade from between his right under- and upper arm and the blade between his right tight and his stomach in his hands, and stabbed with multiple swords at Naruto.

Both, adult and teen, were surprised, the adult because all his swords were blocked by a single kunai in a standstill and the teen because his opponent was pushing him back and overpowering him.

"_What incredible _swordsmanship_ / _strength_!" _they thought at the same time.

Naruto jumped back and landed on his feet after a flip in the air. He channelled some of his Hakuseiki into his kunai, made out of chakra channelling metal, and it got a white aura that extended five inches from the kunai, in the form of a blade.

"Not bad for a big bull, not bad at all" said Naruto and charged at Killerbee, who was resting with his left knee on the ground right now in a crouching position, all seven swords still somewhere on his body, and two of them still in his hands.

Naruto did strike with his kunai but Killerbee blocked with one of his swords, and it glowed and sparked blue showing clearly that Lightning chakra was flowing through it.

"I float…like a butterfly." told Killerbee as he stabbed at Naruto with more blades, but Naruto blocked or avoided all of them "And sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm the eight-tailed beast!" he yelled as he twisted his body with lightning fast speed and flipped two times in the air and on the ground before stopping and standing straight once more with only one blade left, in his left hand.

To everybody surprise, minus Killerbee, Naruto was laying on the ground with one sword stabbed in each of his shoulders, three swords stabbed into his stomach and another sword stabbed in to his left tight.

"Sensei you killed him! The Raikage will be mad!" shouted one of his students.

"Don't worry kiddo, I didn't aim for a kill, I just gave him some flesh wounds to feel, also the Lightning chakra I channelled into my blades will paralyze for some time, this weirdo." he rapped with a grin and made a pose with one hand on his hip and the other stretched forward with a thumps up. "We will take him with us to my annoying bro of a Kage, he will most likely give him the same submission seals as Yugito to make him work for the village, yeah!. Capturing him if he refuses was after all the second order." he said and started to move towards Naruto.

"_They want to use submission seals on me…?"_ thought Naruto as he coughed some blood out "_Damn that bastard, he was holding back to make me underestimate his speed and used that to take me off guard."_

"Don't ya dare to move fuckin' dipshit, or this bitch dies!" came a yell that startled Killerbee, as he turned around he could see another three black cloaked figures standing next to his three now unconscious students, one holding a kunai to Samuis, his favourite students throat. "I am the only one who can kick the bosses' ass and get away with it. Drop your sword and walk away from him." one of the newcomers yelled in a very hostile voice.

"_Shit! I didn't sensed anyone else, when the hell did they came?"_ thought Killerbee as he let go of his last sword and put some distance between himself and the wounded 'Black sword'.

**Tsuin Kayuu Sekisho**(_Twin Fire Dragon Barriere)_

He heard some one yell something about a twin dragon from behind him, and soon saw two huge dragons made out of white flames racing on the ground towards him. He was not allowed to move but could he just stand there now? No, after all he didn't want to be barbecue, come on this were white flames, WHITE, his student be damned, he readied himself to avoid the Katon attack, but stopped and sighed in relief as he saw that the dragons changed their courses. One flew to the left and the other to the right side, circling and trapping him inside of nine feet tall walls made out of white flames, and all of this in a matter of few seconds.

All four clones sprinted towards Naruto and removed the six swords from his body and the one that had the young ninja as hostage started to use medical jutsus to heal him, while one of the others just concentrated his chakra to keep his jutsu up.

"Hey Bozu can you sill fight, eh?" asked the one that was doing medical jutsus.

Naruto just gave him a hateful glare and grit his teethes as he gave him a 'No' as answer and slapped the clones healing hands away. "You bastard, just take me away from here, and you two finish this damn Katon Combo attack and stop him from following should he survive."

"Hn, whatever, I see you are still angry because of the accident last night with the snake in your boxers, eh Bozu?" said one of them as he lifted Naruto on his back, then started to run towards the south.

Two of the remaining three clones just nodded to each other and started doing seals as they sprinted towards the flaming walls. The first one sprung very high, closely followed by the other, and shouted **Katon: Gokakyu** (_Fire Element: Grand fireball_) as he blew a big white fire ball out of his mouth. He was closely followed by his 'brother' who only mere seconds later yelled **Futon: Daitoppa **_– (Wind style: Great Breakthrough) _blowing a very strong wind out of his mouth, enhancing the white fire ball greatly.

The whole thing resulted in a big, messy and loud explosion that knocked the clones backwards, but all three of them could still here the loud "WHEEEEEEE" yell that came from behind the flames. To their surprise and shock, Killerbee jumped out of the flames with strange chakra covering his whole body, behind him were seven chakra tails, around his hands were big claws made out of chakra; two horns made out of chakra as well were on his head and in his mouth were real fangs.

It seemed that this strange chakra protected him from most of the flames damage, but he still had second and third degree burns on all over his body. "_I can't believe that he took the attack head on and survived it..."_ thought one of the clones and then yelled "What the hell are you!?"

"I am the eight-tailed beast, Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi! I am Killerbee!" he yelled and charged the closed of the three black clothed bounty hunters.

The said clone was able to doge him with speed and agility and landed on the ground after some flips.

"_Oho..Not since my brother has anyone been able to deflect number eight." _thought Killerbee impressed and charged again but at another one this time. "You will be the first, to burst" he rapped and attacked him with his right arm. He missed again, but the impact of his fist hitting the ground was huge and resulted in a big crater; lots of earth and stone explode out and flew around, swirling lots of dust in the air.

"_He is not only fast but incredible strong; I don't think that we can hold him off for long. Why the hell is a guy like him not in any bingo book!?" _thought one of the clones

"He defiantly got both speed and strength, but he moves in a straight line like a bull would with his horns. We have to take advantage of that" yelled another clone to the others.

"Let me handle this big cow:" Yelled another one and took off his cloak. He hold it with both hands in front of him, using it to hide his body, and he yelled "Come and get me if you can, you talent less wanabee rapper!"

Killerbee looked at him with anger because of the insult, and his eyes widened with fury as he saw the blood red colour inside his opponents cloak. The Demon inside of him screamed in fury and it became hard for him to control it. They were no longer in harmony as before, but fighting with each other for dominance now. He clutched his head in pain for a moment before screaming out loud "WHEEEEEE!" and charging at the man that was taunting him. Neither human nor demon was in control right now, the body only driven by the animalistic instincts of a bull.

The clone sweated and waited for the beast, his cloak with the red colour inside was still hiding his body from below his nose, his eyes narrowed on his opponent. The wild Jinchuuriki arrived and attacked with his to the left outstretched arm, two huge bull horns made out of chakra formed from it and pierced through the cloak, but the clone had already moved to the side. He was in a crouching position, spinning his body with an out stretched leg and kicking the man-beasts leg hard, making him hit the ground. The clone supported his body with his right hand on the ground and spun his body around to kick Killerbee to the back of his neck, making him slide forwards on the ground till he hit a tree.

"The Black Sword never loses, Bitch!" he yelled, and the two other clones looked on in disbelieve at what their brother had just pulled off.

The clones saw that the Killerbee was standing up regaining his senses slowly, and one said: "Shouldn't we finish him off quickly?"

"He is not even in the bingo book, therefore he has no bounty, and also he is not S-ranked. It wouldn't be good for our image if we associate further with such a pathetic opponent:" told the cloak less clone with as much arrogance in his voice as he could muster and puffed away. The other two just looked at each other and then shrugged before vanishing as well.

"Damn what the hell just happened?" said Killerbee out loud as he rubbed his head, he looked around and saw that his students were still unconscious, with no enemies around and that the area was wrecked completely. He let go of his demons chakra and saw the heavy burns all over his skin and hoped that eight-o would be able to heal them later.

"_Did I lose?"_ were his thought as he went into unconsciousness, from the wounds his opponent gave him and the after-effect of all the stress on his body due to the heavy use of demon chakra.

Some miles away, Naruto, still on the back of the fourth clone he had created, received the memories of the other three clones.

"_They won? Damn it, I must stop underestimating my opponents. They will never let me live this down."_

**End of Flashback **

After that battle Naruto never underestimated an opponent again and killed them as swiftly as he could. He even started to act like a goof to make others underestimate him, and the only times he now dropped his gen jutsu that made him look like a civilian, was when he visited a bounty station, instead of travelling around without it. He even fought with the illusion most of the time to make people underestimate him more.

He also researched on Jinchuurikis and found out that they were human sacrifices with powerful demons sealed inside of them. They could use the demons chakra to fight or heal, and had traits or marks that gave them small facial features similar to their demons. They were also often treated badly and therefore mental unstable.

"'_sigh' Great, another Jinchuuriki, and this one even stole me the missing nin."_ he thought grimly_ "'sigh'_ _I guess I should help her out, maybe she isn't as bad as the last one I met and if she is then I can at least steal Miyagis Head."_

_Too be continued_

**ooo000ooo**

Naruto has a hate or dislike for Jinchuuriki? Will he hate Yugito too? Or will Yugito hate Naruto? Are they going to fight or just make out immediately? Will he go to Kumo to wreck it?

What will Akatsuki do?

When will he meet Tsunade?

Aren't the Chunin exams starting soon, where he has to meet up with a horny Haku?

Well, just keep reading and you will get the answers :)

Thank you for reading my story, I hope I surprised you a bit and entertained you enough to leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.

Also I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well.


	8. AN: HIATUS

Sorry to everyone who has waited for updates or is still waiting for them, but I will most likely not update any more chapters. If you want to know why or know how to adopt any of my stories then go to my profile.


End file.
